Amor intramuscular
by Pochi-san
Summary: Una elección errónea que le ha costado dos años de puro sufrimiento pero cuando menos se lo espera, se encuentra por sorpresa con aquel al que debió elegir des de el principio.
1. Encuentros inesperados

Esta es mi segunda Historia KakaAnko, encantada de que os hayáis pasado por aquí para al menos leer o echar una ojeada a esta historia.

Advertencia:

Esto es un universo alterno.

Esta historia está calificada en M puesto que en este primer capítulo ya hay lemmon.

Tal vez…bueno…seguro que he cometido el gran error de hacer Ooc porque por una parte en la situación que está Anko supongo que no hay que tomárselo muy a broma y la segunda es que a causa de su problema, el KakaAnko está un poquitín meloso… pero por favor comprendedlos.

Anko Mitarashi, Kakashi Hatake y Kurenai pertenecen al baka de Masashi Kishimoto.

Hatori Fujisawa es de mi propiedad.

Era un día soleado, donde las cigarras cantaban, cuando una mujer de pelo violeta estaba conduciendo por una carretera, que parecía ser interminable, con su Honda (1) de color negra y con el casco, de tonos púrpuras y plateados, colgado del brazo; su destino era, ni más ni menos, que la casa del masajista… mejor dicho, a la consulta del suplente de Kurenai. Ya estaba llegando a su destino cuando de repente la moto empezó a reducir la velocidad hasta pararse haciendo que la chica fuera bruscamente hacia adelante, pero sin caerse, a causa de la inercia ejercida.

—Joder, se caló…vaya mierda – empezó a maldecir la pelimorada con su típico tono molesto mientras intentaba volver a arrancar la moto.

Al ver que no reaccionaba, se quitó los lentes de sol y acto seguido se bajó del vehículo con facilidad gracias a la indumentaria que llevaba puesta; exactamente vestía con unos shorts de tela vaquera a conjunto con una camiseta camionera (2) de un tono rojo granate mientras que el calzado constaba de unas Converse bajas de color blancas.

—Bueno, voy a esperar si alguien pasa por aquí y a ver si me puede ayudar – añadió la chica dirigiendo su mirada hacia varias direcciones esperando a que alguien pasara por ahí y le pudiera ayudar con el problemilla que se le había presentado; así que dicho y hecho, se sentó en una piedra medianamente grande que había justo en el arcén y se puso a esperar mientras apoyaba el brazo en su rodilla izquierda haciendo el típico gesto de autostop.

Pasaron 5 minutos…

—Ya me estoy cansando de hacer el mierdastop del demonio, ¿¡es que no puede venir nadie, o qué! – exclamó la Mitarashi al aire mientras volvía a ponerse sus lentes de aviador (3) a causa de la luz que irradiaba el sol. – Bueno…seguiré esperando, total, si llego 5 minutos tarde no pasará nada. – añadió ésta dándole vueltas al reloj de muñeca para distraerse un rato.

De repente, un 600 (4) iba por la carretera conducido por un anciano, que llevaba un sombrero de paja y un pequeño tallo de trigo seco en la boca.

Al divisar el coche, la pelimorada se sorprendió un poco al ver un vehículo pasar por esa carretera puesto que esa zona estaba completamente desierta, solo había unos cuantos árboles secos por los campos de por allí.

—Ese coche no me convence ni el viejo tampoco, pero que le vamos a hacer, no me voy a arriesgar a esperar a otro – se dijo la Mitarashi mentalmente, de todos modos se levantó para que el conductor pudiera verle y poderle ayudar con la moto. Cuando el coche pasó por su lado, el anciano apreció mejor a la ojicaramelo, así que soltó el típico comentario grosero…

— ¿¡Qué llevas, pistola o revolver! – gritó a modo de "piropo" el viejo que iba en el coche quitándose el sombrero de paja. Al escuchar el comentario, ella intentó hacer caso omiso pero las ganas de contestar al vejete le ganaron.

—Yo…revolver – dijo la Mitarashi con un leve tono sensual mientras le guiñaba un ojo provocando que al anciano le empezara a sangrar la nariz, aunque la expresión de la chica cambió rápidamente para no darle muchas ilusiones al abuelo. – Señor, que usted ya no está para estos trotes – comentó la pelivioleta cruzando sus brazos mientras reía para sus adentros al ver la cara del hombre.

— ¿A sí? Pues ahora te quedas ahí por no venir conmigo, aunque…si quieres dejo a mis ovejas por ti – respondió el señor guiñándole un ojo e intentando poner pose de Casanova.

—Em…no…no hace falta que se moleste – dijo ella dándole la espalda y volviendo a sentarse en la piedra del camino.

—Tú te lo pierdes, bomboncín – acabó el anciano mientras aceleraba el coche de 30km/h a 35km/h, lanzando un beso al aire a la Mitarashi por la ventanilla del bólido.

—Lo que hay que ver – añadió ella observando como el coche se alejaba a una velocidad digna de ver.

Después de presenciar esa conversación tan "entretenida", se volvió a levantar y se acercó a su moto, levantó el sillín y del interior sacó una gorra; acto seguido, se la puso y se posicionó detrás de su moto.

—Bueno… si no hay más remedio tendré que empujarla hasta la casa del masajista, pero prefiero esto a que venga otro vejete pervertido – comentó ella mientras empezaba a empujar la moto por el arcén. – Ablando del masajista, me pregunto quién será…Kurenai no me ha dicho nada, solo "Anko, me he puesto enferma y no podré darte el masaje, pero puedes ir a casa de mi suplente" – dijo la Mitarashi imitando a su mejor amiga y empujando el vehículo con esfuerzo hasta no sabe dios donde vivía el suplente.

Después de una hora…

—Me cago en la moto mil veces – maldecía la Mitarashi dándole una patada a la rueda, total llevaba todo el camino maldiciendo a todo, por unas palabrotas y actos vandálicos más no dejaría de ir al infierno. - ¡Dónde demonios está el puto masajista! – gritó al viento alzando su cabeza.

Cuando volvió su cabeza a la posición que le correspondía, pudo divisar a lo lejos una casa que tenía un letrero donde ponía "Fisioterapeuta".

—Creo que ya lo he encontrado – añadió ésta cambiando su expresión de enfado a una más pacífica.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de la casa, se bajo de la moto, se quitó la gorra y arregló un poco su peinado volviendo a hacerse su típico recogido; posteriormente, se acercó al portal de aquella casa y tocó el timbre, esperó un par de segundos pero no abría nadie; iba a tocar de nuevo pero para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió.

—Hola, ¿este es… - empezó a inquirir la pelimorada, pero se detuvo cuando pudo observar a la persona que le había abierto la puerta - ¿Kakashi, eres tú? – se preguntó en voz alta bastante sorprendida mientras miraba de arriba abajo al chico.

—Hola Anko ¿qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó el Hatake pensando que ya no vendría puesto que ella era la primera clienta del día y llegaba a la última hora del día, y eso de la impuntualidad no era muy normal en ella. – pensé que ya no aparecerías por aquí. – comentó éste mientras le invitaba a pasar adentro.

—Es una historia muy larga, después te lo cuento – dijo ella haciendo caso omiso de lo que había preguntado él; Anko miró su reloj nuevamente y justamente ya era hora de que el Hatake cerrara, aunque ella se había recorrido casi todo el camino a pié y para colmo con su moto a cuestas así que no se iba a quedar sin su masaje – Oye Kakashi, ¿todavía tienes tiempo para darme un masaje, o ya terminas? – inquirió ella poniendo cara de cachorrito provocando que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro del peliplata.

—Para una amiga siempre tengo tiempo. Venga, pasa. – Respondió él mientras se dirigía hacia el salón seguido de ella – siéntate en esa butaca que ahora termino con la paciente que está dentro de la consulta y después me ocupo de ti – terminó diciendo Kakashi mientras entraba en una habitación que parecía ser la consulta.

—Es que tengo la espalda fatal, necesito un masaje bien intenso… pero tómate tu tiempo – añadió la pelimorada antes de que el peliplata entrara en la consulta, después se sentó en el sillón y sacó el abanico del bolso ya que el aire acondicionado estaba apagado.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando de repente se abrió la puerta de la consulta rápidamente, de allí salieron Kakashi y una chica que la Mitarashi preferiría no haber visto.

— ¡Venga Kakashi…dame otro masaje de esos! – exclamó Yügao poniendo ojitos al Hatake y dibujando círculos con su dedo índice en el pecho de él.

—Tu turno ha terminado, Yügao – respondió éste molesto ante el comportamiento de su paciente mientras la evitaba y buscaba con la vista a la Mitarashi, cosa que le fue fácil gracias al usual moño que ella siempre llevaba. La conocía como la palma de su mano: gustos, sus aficiones y demás…; ella sería de él si aquel hombre no se hubiera interpuesto entre su amistad con ella, casi relación. – Anko, ya puedes pasar – añadió este indicándole la habitación con su dedo índice.

—Voy – fue lo único que dijo, pero antes de entrar en la consulta se paró al lado de Yügao – Vete a tu guarida que el tren ya se ha ido y tú no vas en el, así que ¡largo! – terminó la pelimorada señalando con su pulgar el portal de la casa.

—No creas que te has salido con la tuya, zorra. Te recuerdo que tú tienes novio – le echó en cara su enemiga mientras le miraba a los ojos con una mirada desafiante.

—Tú procura no meterte en mi vida, maruja – se rió la ojicaramelo mientras entraba a la consulta dejando a Yügao con ganas de contestarle.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, se encontraba el peliplata preparando la camilla, que seguro que era bastante cómoda puesto que parecía estar hecha de cuero; un poco más a la derecha había una mesa donde había una crema o un líquido especial para poder dar los masajes y también varios instrumentos para facilitar el trabajo, pero ella no necesitaba nada de eso, solo la crema y ya.

—Bueno, puedes quitarte los zapatos y puedes tumbarte en la camilla baca arriba – le indicó el Hatake mientras el preparaba la crema para el masaje.

—Hecho – respondió ella siguiendo las indicaciones que le había dicho. Él se posicionó detrás de ella y empezó a masajearle los hombros y parte de las cervicales. Después de varios minutos en silencio pudiendo conseguir una relajación total…

—Ya hace tiempo que no te veía – comentó el peliplata para romper el hielo.

—No sabía que eras masajista; Kurenai me dijo que viniera aquí porque estaba su suplente, pero no me imaginaba encontrarte a ti – dijo ella soltando una sonrisa infantil.

—Decidí ser fisioterapeuta cuando tuve aquel accidente en la espalda, hace ya tres años – respondió él recordando lo que pasó mientras masajeaba a la pelilila.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? – inquirió la Mitarashi interesándose por las salud del peliplateado, esta vez desviando su mirada hacia el susodicho.

—Todo está bien – contestó él haciendo que ella girara suavemente el cuello de izquierda a derecha para ejercitar los músculos de las cervicales. – Bien, ahora te voy a pedir que te quites la camiseta y te tumbes boca abajo – le indicó el peliplata dirigiéndose a la mesa y cogiendo la crema que había preparado anteriormente. Ella siguió sus indicaciones y se tumbó boca abajo; Kakashi untó la crema por varias zonas de la espalda y empezó a darle el masaje.

—Kakashi, ¿te va mejor si me desabrocho el sujetador? – preguntó ella con pudor pero sin más remedio al ver que al masajista le costaba trabajo darle el masaje a causa de la prenda, al fin y al cabo eran amigos desde pequeños, no pasaría nada si veía su espalda completamente descubierta.

—Em…si no te importa, me iría mejor – respondió él un tanto desconcertado pero agradecido, así que dicho y hecho, le desabrochó el sujetador para poder masajearla mejor.

A medida que le iba dando el masaje, las contracturas desaparecían y la Mitarashi se relajaba aún más, pero lo que más le relajaba eran esas manos milagrosas que la estaban dejando como nueva en todos los aspectos. Por parte del Hatake, también estaba disfrutando de esa sesión, nunca había masajeado una espalda tan fina con la piel tan suave y tersa como la de ella y además siempre había deseado poder acariciar a la pelimorada de esa manera, básicamente porque de toda la vida había estado enamorado de ella.

A causa de esas sensaciones y de sus sentimientos hacia la pelimorada, de manera espontánea una serie de masajes pasando a caricias y otra vez masajes convertidos en caricias, empezaron a interferir en el masaje, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por la Mitarashi provocando que un suspiro escapara de su boca.

— ¿Esto también es parte de la terapia? – musitó la pelivioleta mientras estaba recibiendo el masaje de las lumbares subiendo hasta las cervicales. Esa voz tan cautivadora que le salió a la pelimorada hipnotizó a Kakashi provocando que éste se dejara llevar por la situación.

—No, esto solo es para ti – le susurró el Hatake al oído mientras presionaba con sus manos en varios puntos clave de la espalda de la pelimorada causando un placer bastante agradable.

— ¿Te has sacado un máster? – inquirió ella intentando no perder el control mientras disfrutaba del masaje que el Hatake le estaba ofreciendo.

—No lo sabes tú bien – respondió él, pero esta vez susurrándole aún con más picardía rozando sus labios con el lóbulo de ella provocando que una risilla traviesa escapara de la Mitarashi.

—Kakashi…esto no está bien – contestó ella mirando de reojo al Hatake mientras tenía apoyada su cabeza en la camilla, esta vez él se había puesto a la altura de la cabeza de Anko para poder besar suavemente su cuello y provocando que un suspiro se le escapara, así contentando al Hatake.

—Solo si tú quieres que no lo esté – dijo él con esa voz tranquila que tanto le caracterizaba y besando el cuello de ella con dulzura mientras masajeaba su hombro derecho con suavidad.

—Kakashi…va en serio…párate – intentó ordenar la pelimorada pero sin resultado puesto que la sensación que tenía en ese instante era bastante agradable.

Aunque luchaba para pararle los pies al peliplata, todos los intentos de rechazo se esfumaron en el momento que él mordió suavemente su lóbulo provocando que una ola de diversas sensaciones invadieran su cuerpo. Por acto reflejo, la Mitarashi volteó cubriendo sus generosos pechos con el brazo así quedando todo su cuerpo boca arriba; a esto que el Hatake le entraron unas ganas locas de poder besar y acariciar el cuerpo de ella, así que con cautela y sutileza, se subió encima de la camilla y se posicionó encima de la pelilila juntando su cuerpo con el de ella pero sin dejar todo su peso sobre la chica.

La pelimorada pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él empezando a juguetear con las hebras plateadas que le caían al Hatake haciéndolo ver mucho más apuesto y sexy. Él empezó a acariciar las piernas largas y blanquecinas de la pelivioleta mientras un caminito de besos apasionados recorría el cuello de ella. Se paró justo en la comisura de los labios de la chica y se quedó mirando esa mirada tan usual en ella pero a la vez tan sensual que tanto le enamoraba.

Al ver que él no se decidía a dar el paso, la pelimorada no se lo pensó dos veces y, con un breve movimiento, rozó sus labios con los de él hasta empezar a moverlos sutilmente provocando que el Hatake entreabriera su boca, así pudiendo acceder a ella sin ninguna complicación puesto que el peliplata también quería experimentar esa sensación; la sensación que justo sintieron aquellos dos individuos al entrelazar sus lenguas y a explorar sus bocas, degustando cada parte de ellas sintiendo la lujuria fusionada con la pasión y el amor fusionado con la añoranza que ambos habían sentido desde que se separaron.

Mientras se estaban besando apasionadamente y con unas ansias locas, la pelimorada introdujo sus manos dentro de la camiseta del Hatake para poder acariciar ese torso tan trabajado y suave que poseía; así que, de un salvaje tirón hacia arriba, le quitó la camiseta dejando a su acompañante semidesnudo y llevándose como recompensa una agradable visión de aquellos músculos tan perfectos y uniformados que tanto deseaba.

Después de besarse, ambos se separaron para poder coger un poco de aire; el Hatake observó como la respiración de la pelimorada estaba un poco agitada así que decidió volver al sendero de besos por el cuello de la chica, pero esta vez tomó la decisión de dirigir sus labios por el contorno de los pechos de la pelivioleta provocando que varios gemidos se le escaparan a causa de esos besuqueos tan atrevidos que el peliplata le estaba dedicando.

Ella seguía jugueteando con el pelo de él y dejarlo hacer, así que por suerte se pudo llevar unas gratas caricias de formas indefinidas por parte del peliplata, que iban desde sus pechos hasta su abdomen, deseando que ese momento no terminara nunca. La Mitarashi empezó a mordisquear el lóbulo de él provocando que éste desviara su mirada hacia ella, aprovechando ese momento, la pelilila volvió a besarlo pero esta vez lentamente, con dulzura y amor. Se arrepentía de haberlo rechazado por su actual pareja, ese hombre que ahora le estaba amargando la vida y la estaba despreciado, ese era Hatori Fujisawa, aquel que deseaba tener la gran herencia de los Mitarashi.

Aquel beso favoreció a la situación así que el Hatake empezó a quitarle esos pantalones que le impedían acariciar la pierna completa de la pelimorada, dejándola solo con la parte interior de abajo, que era de un tono oscuro con un lacito rojo en medio del encaje. La Mitarashi fue dejando besos húmedos a través del cuello del masajista mientras que con delicadeza iba deslizando sus manos por la espalda de él hasta llegar a su trasero, acercando aun más sus cuerpos a más no poder, aunque esas bermudas que el peliplata llevaba estaban empezando a estorbar a la pelivioleta, así que con cierta dificultad puesto que él estaba masajeando los muslos de ella con cierta picardía y con profesionalidad, fue deslizando la prenda hasta que consiguió quitársela, dejándolo a él también en ropa interior.

—Ahora…estamos empatados – susurró ella al oído del peliplata mientras mordisqueaba suavemente el lóbulo y provocando que el Hatake soltara algún que otro suspiro de placer; mientras, él iba besando la clavícula de ella dejando marcas rosadas en ella. Como por acto reflejo y sin percatarse, la pelilila entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del peliplata juntando aún más sus caderas y haciendo rozar ambas intimidades.

Volvieron a besarse con pasión y con lujuria, a eso que el Hatake empezó a deslizar su mano por la cadera de ella intentando quitarle la última prenda que le impedía apreciar por completo el cuerpo de la chica pero una mano bastante conocida le paró y, con el dedo índice de la otra mano colocado debajo del mentón de él, la Mitarashi le obligó a mirarla a la cara.

—Las damas…primero – musitó ella, y es que a la pelimorada le gustaba que la dominaran pero también le gustaba llevar la sartén por el mango así que dejando de tocar el trasero al peliplata, dirigió sus manos hacia las caderas de él y repitió la misma acción que había realizado para deshacerse de los pantalones, dejándolo completamente desnudo; él hizo una mueca que resultó bastante graciosa para la chica provocando que ésta se carcajeara de él, ante esta reacción el peliplata le dio una suave cachetada haciendo que se quejara y se molestase, así que ella le arreó un leve codazo en el pecho del Hatake.

—Eso ha estado muy mal Kakashi Hatake – se quejó la pelimorada antes de darle un beso bastante apetitoso y cargado de pasión.

—Lo siento…no pretendía eso – intentó excusarse el Hatake mientras estaba consiguiendo recuperar un poco de aire a causa de aquel beso que había recibido tan gustosamente.

— ¿A no? ¿Entonces el qué? – le susurró la Mitarashi con un tono bastante sensual consiguiendo hipnotizar al peliplata aún más de lo que estaba mientras mordisqueaba suavemente el lóbulo de él y, moviendo sutilmente sus caderas haciendo que sus intimidades se tocaran, provocaba que algún que otro gruñido escapara del Hatake y que varios gemidos descontrolados salieran de ella pidiendo al viento poderlo tener ya dentro.

—Yo nada – añadió éste recostando su cabeza en los pechos de ella e intentando no perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, pero esa fuerza de voluntad se esfumó en el momento que la Mitarashi dejó escapar una risa picarona al notar como las hormonas de Kakashi se estaban manifestando.

—Pues tu "compañero" no dice lo mismo – comentó ella mientras seguía riendo al ver la situación tan complicada que se le presentaba al peliplata y moviendo ya con menos suavidad sus caderas, haciéndolas contonearse en forma de tigresa. Para vengarse de la burla que le había hecho la pelivioleta, él volvió a darle una nalgada provocando que sus intimidades chocaran desmesuradamente y haciendo que otros cuantos gemidos escaparan de la Mitarashi, volviendo a contentar al Hatake.

Aquellas caricias tan dulces pero tentadoras que le entregaba el peliplata y los besos apasionados pero purificadores brindados solo para ella, hacían que aumentaran aún más las ganas de tenerlo en su interior así que sin poder resistirlo se dirigió a su oído y le susurró algo que él pudo entender a la perfección mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en ambos rostros, entonces la pelimorada empezó a recorrer un caminillo de besos apasionados y cargados de apetito dejando marcas rojizas en el cuello y parte del torso de el peliplata mientras él iba deslizando la última prenda que quedaba por quitar, pudiendo observar el cuerpo perfecto de la pelilila y dejándola completamente desnuda.

Una vez que toda la ropa estuvo regada por el suelo de la habitación, aquellas dos "inocentes" personas seguían haciendo de las suyas pero aún sin llegar a donde ellos tanto ansiaban. Por parte de la Mitarashi, ella seguía dejándose llevar por sus hormonas provocando que varios alaridos se le escaparan a causa de los movimientos agresivos que realizaban sus caderas haciendo chocar sus partes íntimas; por otra parte, el Hatake estaba acariciando la espalda de la pelivioleta mientras iba mordisqueando, sin hacer daño, los pechos de ella aumentando por momentos el placer de ambos.

Él la quería desde hacía mucho tiempo y siempre había deseado que llegara ese momento, el momento de poder ser suyo solo para ella, poder acariciar ese cuerpo perfecto que tanto quería y poder besar aquellos labios carnosos y tan deliciosos; así que sin poder aguantar más la tentación, la miró por última vez antes de poseerla, a esto que la pelimorada le devolvió la mirada y dándole una media sonrisa a modo de afirmación, se acercó a él y lo besó de la mejor manera que pudo mientras que el peliplata, muy sutilmente y con delicadeza, iba abriéndose paso dentro de ella pudiendo sentir como un mar de sensaciones recorría ambos cuerpos. En ese momento, un sonido placentero salió de la Mitarashi pero enseguida fue silenciado por el beso tan especial que le brindó Kakashi haciendo que ambas respiraciones se calmaran y se tranquilizaran, e intentando que ambos cuerpos se acostumbraran el uno al otro, pero eso no era una tarea difícil ya que tenían la sensación de que habían sido amantes de toda la vida, prueba de ello era que sus cuerpos parecían como dos piezas que se unían a la perfección sin ninguna dificultad o problema.

—Kakashi… – intentaba musitar la pelimorada mientras se adaptaba al cuerpo del Hatake ya pudiéndolo sentir en su interior, así que ésta cerró los ojos para aumentar la sensación de placer.

— ¿Mm? – inquirió éste sin decir palabra; entre tanto, se situó a escasos centímetros de ella haciendo que sus frentes casi se tocaran mientras que, con cada embestida, conseguía que la Mitarashi soltara suspiros de placer.

—… te quiero. – añadió la pelimorada consiguiendo susurrarle al peliplata aquellas dos palabras que siempre había querido pronunciar, provocando que él la mirara por unos instantes con cara de sorpresa y a la vez de felicidad al haber escuchado eso. Acto seguido, ella fue la que rompió esa distancia que los separaba provocando que una vez más, sus bocas se encontraran y sus lenguas empezaran a batallar por el espacio, pudiendo conseguir un beso cargado de diversas sensaciones especiales para ambos y disfrutando de cada segundo que pasaba, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera.

—Yo no te quiero…te amo – susurró el Hatake a la pelimorada haciendo que una sonrisa infantil se dibujara en el rostro de ella mientras que él iba deslizando sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la pelilila y haciendo que sus labios volvieran a juntarse una vez más, permitiéndole degustar cada rincón de su boca.

Después de varias embestidas solo y exclusivamente para la pelimorada causándole uno de los momentos más placenteros y esperados, prueba de ello eran sus sonoros gemidos, provocando que los dos amantes pudieran sentir aquel calor intensificándose al recorrer sus cuerpos hasta tal punto que ambas mentes se desconectaron del mundo permitiendo que de esta manera se trasladaran a una dimensión que nunca habían recorrido juntos, consintiéndoles poder tocar el cielo en el momento que menos esperaban.

Varios segundos después, el Hatake volvió al sendero de besos húmedos por el cuerpo de la chica mientras iba deslizando sus manos por esa figura tan especial y valiosa para él pudiéndose ganar algún que otro alarido por parte de la pelivioleta; cuando de pronto, dirigió sus labios por el abdomen de ella para ofrecerle sus más ansiados besos que tanto le gustaban hasta que, sin saber él un porqué, en el momento que acarició la zona de las costillas, un leve quejido se escapó de los labios de la pelimorada de esta manera llamando la atención del masajista.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿He hecho algo mal? – se interesó el peliplata preocupado al haber oído aquella diminuta muestra de dolor a la vez que él mismo recuperaba un poco de oxígeno después de haberle brindado aquellas sensaciones tan agradables.

—No…tranquilo – fue lo que ella respondió dedicándole una mirada cargada de sensualidad junto con una sonrisa infantil mientras lo acercaba a su rostro y depositaba un beso cargado de agradecimiento por todo lo que le había ofrecido esa tarde e intentando que Kakashi olvidara el porqué de su queja.

— ¿Segura? – volvió a inquirir el peliplata mientras suavemente dejaba su cabeza caer en el regazo de la Mitarashi pudiendo de esa manera sentir su ya más tranquila respiración.

—Que sí, no pasa nada – dijo ella obligando a sus manos descender y ascender por la espalda del masajista provocando una agradable sensación al Hatake a la vez que disfrutaba de aquellas caricias tan tentadoras solo para él dejándolo casi dormido.

—Anko… - empezó el peliplata después de despejarse al escuchar del exterior a su perro ladrando a algo que seguro no tenía importancia, así posicionando su rostro a la altura del de ella permitiéndole de esa manera mirarla fijamente y poder apreciar con total claridad esos ojos color caramelo que colaboraban a la pérdida de control del Hatake - … no es la primera vez que te has quejado durante esta tarde, ¿qué te está pasando? – inquirió él con preocupación acariciando con dulzura la mejilla de la pelipúrpura a la vez que le brindaba una risueña mirada.

—Nada – respondió ella en seco evitando ya sus caricias y el contacto visual mientras desviaba su mirada hacia un lado; ante este gesto, el Hatake desvió su mirada hacia la zona de por las costillas que, durante casi toda la tarde, la pelivioleta había intentado ocultar a toda costa provocando que la preocupación y sobre todo la curiosidad invadieran al chico.

—Alza el brazo, por favor – dijo el Hatake con un tono de orden pero sin sobrepasar lo autoritario ocasionando que los ojos de la pelimorada se abrieran considerablemente a causa del comentario tan sorprendente de su casi compañero sentimental.

—No – se negó ella imponiéndose aunque sin conseguir el tono de voz que quería, pero de repente y sin esperarlo pudo notar como él ya la tenía sujeta del brazo derecho intentando alzarlo, evitando hacerle daño – Kakashi, para – ordenó ella con ímpetu procurando deshacerse del agarre e intentando quitarse al Hatake de encima suya; pero todos los intentos fueron nulos en el momento en que él, sin ninguna dificultad, consiguió alzar el brazo permitiéndole de esa manera observar con total claridad la zona de debajo de las axilas dejando al descubierto unos cuantos golpes de tonos morados bastante desagradables y algunas marcas rojizas, algunas aun sin cicatrizar, esparcidas por la zona nombrada ocasionando que la peor de las situaciones se cruzara por la mente de Kakashi.

Acto seguido, Anko bajó rápidamente el brazo para cubrirse dejando al peliplata sin palabras y totalmente en blanco. Eso no le podía estar pasando a su amada pelivioleta, ese maldito desgraciado no podía estar dañándola de esa manera, de hecho no debía hacerle nada, aquel engreído no podía ponerle una mano encima; de todas las posibilidades, la idea del maltrato era la única que estaba torturando su mente en ese momento, a la vez que observaba con impotencia a la Mitarashi por no poder hacer nada para evitar la situación.

De un suave empujoncito, la pelilila consiguió quitarse al Hatake de encima para bajarse de la camilla y empezar a vestirse a toda velocidad para poder salir de esa situación tan dificultosa que se le había presentado, evitando a toda costa que el peliplata le hiciera alguna pregunta sobre lo ocurrido porque, evidentemente que no le iba a contar nada, lo menos que quería era involucrar a su amigo.

— ¿Cómo te has hecho eso? – preguntó él seriamente y bajándose también de la camilla a la vez que se enrollaba en una toalla que había sacado de un cajón de por ahí.

—No te importa – cortó en seco y con molestia la pelimorada mientras se ponía el reloj; ante eso y por acto reflejo le dio por mirar la hora – Joder, que tarde se ha hecho – musitó alterada cogiendo sus cosas y dirigiéndose con paso ligero hacia la puerta seguida del Hatake.

—Si solo son las nueve de la noche – dijo él bastante extrañado a la vez que la acompañaba hasta la entrada mientras que el deseo de que se quedara esa noche con él se paseaba por su mente.

Antes de que la Mitarashi abriera la puerta para poder largarse de aquella casa, el peliplata reaccionó con más precisión adelantándose a los acontecimientos pudiendo agarrar a la pelimorada del brazo evitando que ella escapara de su pregunta más inquisidora, obligándole a voltear.

—Anko… ¿cómo te has hecho esos moratones? – inquirió él con el semblante serio y a la vez dolido por obligarla a contestar aquella pregunta tan matadora, así preocupándose aun más mientras la rodeaba por la cintura con todo su amor y deseo dejándola acorralada contra la puerta de la entrada.

—Te dije que no te importa – respondió ella molesta y volviendo a evitar esa mirada penetrante que el Hatake tenía sobre ella ocasionando que ambos sintieran esa preocupación; él por ella y por lo que le ocurría y ella por él al no quererlo involucrar en nada de lo que le estaba pasando.

—Porque tienes que irte ahora…porque tan pronto… - volvió a preguntar dulcemente e indirectamente el Hatake a la vez que él mismo deshacía el agarre para no imponerle ninguna presión, aunque sí dirigiendo su mano izquierda hacia el mentón de la chica para obligarle a mirarlo, dejándola de esa manera sin opción a elegir.

—Que yo sepa esto no es ningún interrogatorio – vaciló ella volviendo a darle un leve empujón para poder salir de allí sin contarle nada; finalmente, consiguió abrir la puerta ya que el Hatake la dejó ir, al fin y al cabo Anko Mitarashi era la persona más terca que había conocido en toda su vida y sabía que no le iba a decir nada, aunque para él no era muy difícil adivinar lo que le estaba ocurriendo y aun menos conociendo a la persona que actualmente vivía con ella.

—… - el Hatake iba a desvelar que él ya sabía lo que estaba atormentando a la pelivioleta aunque decidió callar y no decir palabra, prefería que fuera ella quien se lo contara, ella debía vencer ese miedo que tenía de esta manera poniendo su máxima confianza sobre el Hatake.

Aunque él quería que fuera ella quien hablara sobre ese tema tan delicado, no podía evitar sentirse el hombre más impotente en ese momento provocando que las ganas de consolarla y mostrarle su amor más verdadero le invadieran así que, acelerando un poco el paso, consiguió alcanzar a la pelimorada y, con cariño, la abrazó por detrás mostrando su preocupación por ella la vez que posaba su rostro en el hombro izquierdo de ella.

—Sabes que sea lo que sea me lo puedes contar- le susurró al oído antes de depositar un apacible beso en su cuello mientras que esperaba una respuesta por parte de la chica.

—No sé de qué me hablas- fue lo último que dijo ella antes de ponerse el casco y subirse en la moto. La arrancó y por mucho que le diera al contacto, aquel cacharro no se encendía – Arranca – se decía mentalmente ella mientras observaba de reojo al Hatake a través del casco. – Joder, maldito cachivache, arranca de una vez – era lo que decía ella para sus adentros maldiciendo a todo lo que se cruzara por su mente.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? – se ofreció el peliplata al ver que la moto de Anko no encendía.

—No…no hace falta, si…siempre le pasa esto – respondió ella con dificulta y a la vez que un tono nervioso aparecía en ese momento mientras que seguía intentando que la moto hiciera contacto y pidiendo a Kami que encendiera de una condenada vez - ¡Arranca mamona! – maldijo a los cuatro vientos la Mitarashi enfadada y harta de la situación tan embarazosa que estaba sufriendo y, para colmo, estaba Kakashi presenciando todo sin perderse ningún detalle. – Joder con Kakashi, solo le faltan las palomitas – pensó ella a la vez que intentaba arreglar la situación.

—Anko, corazón…si giras la llave hacia el otro lado tal vez arranques la motocicleta - comentó el peliplata sonriéndole de manera muy risueña ocasionando que un leve sonrojo hiciera aparición en las mejillas de ella a la vez que hacía lo que el Hatake le había indicado y, efectivamente, dio resultado; acto seguido ella se quitó el casco y suspiró.

—Que listo…- respondió ella con su ya habitual sarcasmo -… además Hatake, nadie te ha dado permiso para que me llames así – se burló ella a la vez que una media sonrisa aparecía en su rostro esperando la respuesta de él; el chico simplemente se encogió de hombros dedicándole su mejor expresión.

Entonces, ella se inclinó sutilmente a la vez que rodeaba al Hatake por el cuello ocasionando que sus labios rozaran con los suyos esperando el momento perfecto para entregarle un agradable beso; acto seguido, él la rodeó a ella con su brazo derecho por la cintura provocando que ambos cuerpos se juntaran y, con el brazo izquierdo, aguantaba la moto para que no volcara. Ante esto, la pelipúrpura empezó a mover sutilmente sus labios provocando que él mordiera su labio inferior para poder acceder a su boca, cosa que la Mitarashi aceptó muy gustosamente ocasionando que ambas lenguas empezaran a juguetear haciendo que la sensación de cariño y ternura apareciera; aun así el beso era bastante fogoso y el oxígeno se estaba acabando así que sin más remedio, ella fue separándose de él pero no sin antes dirigir sus labios al oído del Hatake y susurrarle…

—Gracias por la sesión- acabó ella cautivando al peliplata con su sensual tono de voz mientras mordía suavemente el lóbulo de él ocasionando que un cosquilleo apareciera en el cuerpo de él.

Posteriormente, ya se separaron y ella se puso el casco por propia seguridad, arrancó la moto y con estilo se fue alejando de él; pero antes de perderlo de vista, alzó la pequeña ventanilla que tenía el casco y observó a su Kakashi, que tenía la boca entreabierta dejándolo con ganas de más, cosa que provocó una risilla infantil por parte de la pelimorada.

— ¡Tápate que vas a coger frío! – gritó desde lo lejos al ver la poca indumentaria que llevaba puesta el Hatake ocasionando que éste bajara de las nubes por un instante mientras ella ya aceleraba a toda velocidad, de esta manera perdiéndose de vista.

—Adiós, Anko – musitó el Hatake con nostalgia mientras volteaba y con paso lento y parsimonioso entraba en su casa.

Después de una hora de recorrido por esa carretera tan dificultosa, finalmente llegó a su casa esperando que no hubiera nadie o que su pareja ya estuviera dormida ya que al día siguiente supuestamente debía ir a trabajar temprano.

Aparcó la moto en la cochería, que precisamente no era muy pequeña, y dejó el casco encima de ésta; acto seguido sacó sus llaves del bolso y con cautela abrió la puerta trasera que conducía a un pequeño pasillo para poder acceder a la cocina. Una vez en ella, la Mitarashi se hizo la cena puesto que no había ingerido nada durante toda la tarde. Cuando se terminó el bocata, lo recogió todo y lo puso todo en su sitio antes de entrar en el pasillo principal para poder subir las escaleras y llegar a su dormitorio, y encima andaba de puntillas para no hacer ni pizca de ruido pero, al pasar por la puerta del salón, sintió una corazonada que le causaba una sensación de terror y a la vez de impotencia.

—Ya estás aquí – sonó una voz masculina que al parecer provenía del interior de la salita provocando que una sensación bastante desagradable invadiera a la pelimorada.

—Hola…bueno, me voy a dormir…buenas noches – eso fue lo que dijo ella con el tono de voz nervioso y a la vez amargo mientras dejaba el bolso colgado en la percha.

—Espera… ¿no me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches? – inquirió Hatori levantándose del sillón y volteando para verla mejor mientras dejaba la botella de vino en una mesita cercana a la silla.

Anko optó por no responder y, acercándose a él, hizo lo que le pidió a la vez que el olor a alcohol y tabaco se colaban entre su respiración ocasionando que se apartara de él suavemente para que éste no se malpensara ni actuara de manera equivocada, lo menos que quería era que él actuara violentamente. Cuando ella ya iba a voltear, de manera inesperada el Fujisawa se fijó en un detalle muy sospechoso en el cuello de la pelivioleta así que, por acto reflejo, la agarró del brazo obligándole a verlo.

— ¿Qué es eso? – inquirió él empezando a perder los papeles mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo para visualizar minuciosamente esa marca rosada que precisamente no había sido él quien la había hecho.

—Nada- respondió ella en seco a la vez que intentaba deshacerse del agarre sin brusquedad – tal vez me ha picado un mosquito tigre – comentó con indiferencia intentando convencer al Fujisawa puesto que él estaba más borracho que una cuba y tal vez se lo creería; aunque exactamente no ocurrió lo que la Mitarashi se pensaba.

—A mí no me lo parece – agregó Hatori con el tono de voz agresivo mientras seguía sujetando aún con más fuerza el brazo de la pelimorada ocasionando que una mueca de dolor se dibujara en su rostro.

—Suéltame – impuso ella con la voz medianamente temperamental e intentando controlarse a la vez que intentaba separarse de él.

De un modo extraño, al oír eso, el pelibronce la soltó dándole un empujón ocasionando que ella perdiera un poco el equilibrio, aún así no cayó. El Fujisawa volvió al lado de la mesita y dio otro sorbo a la botella de vino.

— ¿Me has comprado tabaco? –

—No he tenido tiempo – se defendió la Mitarashi sin rodeos a la vez que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquel hombre que estaba en frente suya no se revelara aunque ella ya se estaba hartando de la situación, aún así no debía perder la calma.

— ¿Y vino? – preguntó él con la voz pesada a causa de los efectos del alcohol mientras pegaba una calada al cigarrillo que tenía encendido.

—Te he dicho que no he tenido tiempo ¿qué parte de la oración no entiendes? – replicó la pelipúrpura de mala manera alzando el tono de voz; ya estaba harta y cansada de el borracho de su novio y por lo que quedaba de día no quería escucharlo hablar más.

Pero lo que ella dijo fue la gota que colmó el vaso agotando de esa manera el autocontrol del ojiesmeralda provocando que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hatori alzara su brazo y, con fuerza y agresividad, abofeteara a la Mitarashi sin ninguna pizca de piedad ni de remordimiento ocasionando que ésta perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayera, suerte que la mesa estaba en su camino y consiguió evitar la caída. A continuación, se dirigió hacia ella con paso amenazante y, cogiéndola del brazo otra vez, le obligó a levantarse y a acercarla a su cuerpo con fuerza.

—Escúchame bien maldita zorra, a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar y tú vas a hacer lo que yo diga ¿estamos? – Ordenó Hatori sujetando a la pelivioleta del brazo agresivamente mientras el golpe recibido empezaba a manifestarse en forma de marca rojiza – Ahora vamos a dormir que tampoco no te he hecho tanto daño – eso fue lo último que se oyó por parte del caradura de Hatori a la vez que abandonaba la estancia, dejando a Anko allí tirada en el sillón.

—Maldito hijo de perra… - maldijo la Mitarashi enfurecida a la vez que la ira se apoderaba de ella dejándola impotente de todo.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y por acto reflejo se palpó la mejilla que anteriormente había sido golpeada, su cabeza daba vueltas y los malos pensamientos giraban en torno de ella dejándola con las ganas de que alguna lágrima recorriera su rostro, aún así no iba a llorar, eso era lo último que haría y aun así no lo iba a permitir; ella era una mujer fuerte y no iba a dejar que la tumbaran tan fácilmente.

Los pensamientos vagaban por la mente de la pelipúrpura pero ante eso, la situación que había vivido aquella misma tarde hizo aparición en su subconsciente ocasionando que el recuerdo de cierto peliplateado empezara a recorrer su cuerpo , a la vez que ella misma se acariciaba su cuello recordando aquella marca rosada de esta manera dejando libre su imaginación y sumergiéndose en aquel sentimiento que había relucido esa tarde; exactamente no sabía si era amor o simple placer…lo que si sabía era que ese hombre le había hecho sentir lo que nunca antes había sentido.

*Palabras problemáticas (no son de Shikamaru):

Honda: es un tipo de motocicleta.

Camiseta camionera: camiseta de tirantes

Lentes de aviador: las típicas RayBan.

Coche 600: es un auto bastante antiguo.

Bueno, aquí termina este primer capítulo.

Vosotros comentáis que tal ha sido, yo por mi parte intentaré arreglar el Ooc pero entendedme, no es nada fácil saber cómo actuarían los personajes; pero aún así creo que en el caso de Anko, para ella no le resultaría tan indiferente lo que le está pasando.

Se aceptan reviews, sugerencias, críticas, ideas ¡LO QUE SEA!

Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda ya que se me están terminando mis vacaciones y ya prontito empezaré el instituto como una niña grande (baba, pero no como el baka de Orochimaru alias Bichomaru) XD!

Atentamente: Pochi-san


	2. La cita

Bueno chicas, Pochi-san vuelve con el segundo capítulo de Amor Intramuscular, tá dá!Me prometí que los subiría antes de empezar el instituto y así lo he hecho; aunque tengo que decir que no me convence demasiado por eso del OoC.

Isi-san, sé que tú te miras muy minuciosamente esto de las personalidades y pues decirte que esto es uno de mis puntos más problemáticos; espero que no te importe demasiado, sé que es un grave error que debo corregir pero para mí no es nada fácil.

Bueno, voy a dejar de lamentarme y os dejo con este capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como a mí me ha costado escribirlo.

Anko Mitarashi, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Jiraya, Asuma Sarutobi, Gai, Yamato, Kimimaro, Tayuya y Yügao Uzuki pertenecen al baka de Masashi Kishimoto.

Hatori Fujisawa y Luigi me pertenecen a mí.

Disclaimer: Al final hay escena de lemmon.

La mañana amanecía con un sol radiante y con ganas de hacer pasar un día de calor bastante sofocante, típico del verano y sobre todo en el mes de Julio. En casa de la Mitarashi, la supuesta pareja ya estaba levantada des de muy temprano; por una parte, él se encontraba en la cocina desayunando un vaso de leche con algo más mientras que la pelimorada estaba en el baño.

—Desgraciado… – maldijo para sus adentros la pelivioleta con descaro y sin respeto por aquel que había dañado su rostro; aún así ya no podía volver atrás así que prefirió dejar sus pensamientos aparte y echarse agua fría para lavarse la cara y a la vez intentar aliviar aquel enrojecimiento que había aparecido en su mejilla ocasionando que el dolor disminuyera sutilmente.

Aunque el agua fría le relajaba el golpe, debía camuflarlo con algo para que no se viera así que decidió que sería buena idea pensarlo mientras se daba una ducha de agua para relajar su cuerpo. Dicho y hecho, empezó a desvestirse y a poner el pijama en el cubo de la ropa sucia para después meterse en la ducha y así poder calmar otros tantos moratones que tenía por la zona de las costillas y una diminuta zona de la espalda. Encendió el grifo y lo puso al tope de agua fría, cosa que le permitió notar rápidamente como cada gota de agua chocaba contra todo su cuerpo produciéndole una calma y tranquilidad sorprendente y, ya de paso la temperatura del agua ayudaba a disminuir lentamente el dolor que en ese momento le molestaba. Posteriormente se enjabonó todo el cuerpo con jabón de una fragancia bastante agradable y suave para después enjuagarse y, lentamente salir de esa fuente de tranquilidad; se enrolló en la toalla y con otra se la puso en la cabeza para secarse el pelo, pero en ese momento de paz interior entró, sin tocar la puerta, su odiado novio en el baño ya con el traje del trabajo puesto.

—Me voy a currar – comentó él secamente acercándose a ella y, bruscamente y con bordería, depositó un beso en la mejilla que el día anterior fue golpeada haciendo que una mueca de dolor apareciera escasos segundos en el rostro de la Mitarashi; después, éste, antes de salir del aseo, le dio una cachetada en el trasero ocasionando que la furia de la pelimorada aumentara por segundos, aunque era preferible no manifestarse demasiado ya de buena mañana puesto que podría sufrir graves consecuencias…otra vez.

—Por cierto… - empezó a hablar el Fujisawa antes de salir de la estancia para irse a trabajar – disimula el golpe de la mejilla con algo, vaya que te pregunten…y si por casualidad te preguntan, invéntate algo si no…ya sabes lo que pasará – amenazó él con el tono de voz autoritario y amenazante a la vez que salía de allí y dejaba a la pelimorada con las ganas de contestarle.

Ella simplemente, pero con pesadez, calló y no dijo ninguna palabra; aun así no le faltaron ganas de actuar, por lo que Anko cogió el bote de la crema hidratante y, con toda la rabia y fuerza que pudiera tener, lo estrelló contra la puerta del baño ocasionando que su respiración agitada, por culpa del comportamiento de su pareja, se calmara aunque la mirada de odio y repulsión que sentía hacia ese hombre no desaparecieron de su semblante.

Más tarde, se dirigió hasta su habitación y eligió una vestimenta que pudiera tapar los golpes, no era ni nada más ni nada menos que un vestido blanco de rayas azul oscuro, al estilo marinero, que le iba por sobre las rodillas a conjunto con unas sandalias esclavas(1) de color marrón chocolate; posteriormente volvió al baño y allí pudo ponerse un poco de maquillaje para camuflar aquel golpe que le atormentaba ya de buena mañana, pero aun así se notaba un poquito; después bajó hasta la cocina y allí desayunó un vaso de zumo de naranja con unas tortitas que había sacado del mueble que estaba justo arriba de la nevera.

Al terminar, recogió todo y una vez lista, salió de su casa con la esperanza de que le llamaran de la piscina municipal para comprobar si la habían aceptado para formar parte del personal de mantenimiento puesto que no se quería llevar otra bofetada por parte de Hatori al no haber conseguido un trabajo decente. Al principio iba a subirse en la moto y pasearse por la ciudad en ella pero las ganas de andar fue preferible así que sin pensárselo, revisó que todo estuviera bien cerrado y salió de allí encaminándose de esa manera hacia la avenida principal.

Una vez en la vía principal de la ciudad, la pelimorada iba dando un paseíllo sin prisas a la vez que miraba los escaparates de las tiendas por donde ella pasaba sin pensar en nada concretamente; tenía la mente totalmente en blanco cuando de repente notó como la musiquilla del móvil empezaba a sonar, ésta lo sacó del bolso y rápidamente observó en la pantalla de éste el número, pero al no saber quien le estaba llamando prefirió descolgarlo.

— ¿Quién es? – inquirió la pelivioleta con desconcierto al no saber quien le podía llamar por la mañana.

— ¿Anko? Soy Kakashi – respondió el peliplata al otro lado del teléfono con una felicidad sin igual al escuchar la voz de su "amiga".

— ¡Ah! Hola Kakashi, no te había reconocido – respondió ella con alegría en el cuerpo a la vez que se sonrojaba levemente y se colocaba muy coquetamente un mechón púrpura detrás de la oreja ya por acto reflejo al oír a su amor platónico.

—Oye, me preguntaba…si querías venir conmigo a comer – ofreció el Hatake como si nada a la pelimorada, ella se paró en seco en medio de la avenida mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba a más no poder puesto que en ese mismo momento lo único que quería era ver a su queridísimo Kakashi – Si no tienes nada planeado… - añadió él al ver que la Mitarashi no contestaba.

—Estoy libre, solo dime dónde y a qué hora - respondió la pelivioleta con claridad y sin paños calientes(2) provocando que al Hatake se le apareciera una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de esta manera contentándolo como al que más al oír la contestación de ella.

—Que te parece en el italiano que hay cerca del parque a las 13:00h – propuso él suponiendo que sería el lugar y la hora perfecta, a esto que recibió una afirmación por parte de la chica desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—Bien, pues…nos vemos allí; por cierto… ¿Dónde está ese restaurante? – inquirió la ojicaramelo de sopetón ocasionando que la típica gotita anime aparecieran en el Hatake.

—Mm…que te parece si mejor nos vemos en la fuente que hay en el parque – aclaró el peliplata poniendo las cosas más fáciles a la Mitarashi.

—Mucho mejor…bueno, nos vemos luego – matizó ella despidiéndose de él con nostalgia pero aún así con una sonrisa que daba envidia y las mejillas más que sonrosadas.

—Adiós. – se despidió también el peliplata más contento que unas castañuelas al haber conseguido una cita con la mujer de sus sueños.

Con parsimonia colgó el teléfono y se encaminó con entusiasmo hacia la ducha a arreglarse para la cita esperada. Éste se desvistió y se metió en la ducha, empezó a enjabonarse su cabellera plateada cuando apareció la Mitarashi en su mente, el Hatake comenzó a pensar como sería su vida junto a su Anko; aquella mujer que lo traía loco desde párvulo hasta el día de hoy, ocasionando que su personalidad pasota y tranquila diera un giro de 360 ⁰ transformándolo en una persona cálida y risueña cuando estaba junto a ella. Sus caricias, sus palabras, sus besos…esos besos que deberían de estar prohibidos, lo embrujaban de tal manera que se dejaba llevar por la situación y dejar que ella hiciera lo que quisiera…que le hiciera lo que quisiera con tal de que siempre estuviera a su lado.

Seguía pensando en su pelivioleta cuando, sin darse cuenta, ya se había terminado de duchar y ya se estaba secando el pelo, más tarde se puso la ropa interior para después dirigirse a su habitación y elegir la ropa. Una vez allí, abrió el armario y empezó a rebuscar las prendas perfectas, pero ninguna le convencía "Un traje…demasiado formal" pensó él dejando el traje a un lado "Bermudas, me gustan pero…no me convencen" se torturaba mentalmente el peliplata mientras seguía buscando con impaciencia la vestimenta adecuada para la cita; y es que el Hatake en su vida había sido de esos que se complican la vida con la ropa para fardar de ella, pero esa era una ocasión especial y para colmo era con su Anko así que por mucho que le costara decidirse, debía atinar con las prendas adecuadas.

—Que me pongo…quiero impresionarla – pensaba él perdiendo las esperanzas mientras seguía buscando por su armario cuando de pronto descolgó una percha y en ella había unos vaqueros grises junto con un polo azul marino; tal era su desesperación que el peliplata ya pensaba que se le habían aparecido como por arte de magia, aun así le gustaba como quedaba el conjunto así que no se lo pensó más y empezó a vestirse.

—Perfecto – se alagó él mismo con orgullo pero de pronto notó como una presencia conocida entraba en su habitación – Scan, ¿qué haces aquí? – inquirió él al ver a su queridísimo perro entrar y sentarse junto en la puerta.

Si es que sería perfecto…vivir con su amada Anko en esa casa de campo vigilada por su fiel amigo Scan, sí, Scan es un husky siberiano adorable de color blanco y gris al que se enamora muy fácilmente de los niños (N/A). Un largo suspiro se le escapó al Hatake mientras se acercaba al perro y le acariciaba la cabeza para después volver al aseo y ponerse un poquito se colonia y acabar de peinarse, aunque al fin y al cabo siempre terminaba con el pelo alborotado.

Después de recogerlo todo se dirigió hasta la entrada de la casa y, con tranquilidad y sin prisas, cogió las llaves y la cartera, posteriormente miró si estaba todo en orden y ya sin preocupaciones obligó a Scan a salir de la casa; Kakashi se subió en el coche plateado cuando de pronto una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza así que con entusiasmo arrancó el coche y aceleró hasta desaparecer de allí puesto que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Al llegar a la ciudad, entró en un callejón donde siempre solía haber sitios donde aparcar sin problemas y, para su suerte, la floristería Yamanaka estaba justo enfrente de donde él había dejado el coche así que lo cerró y entró con parsimonia dentro de la floristería, dentro de ella ya se podía apreciar los diferentes aromas que emanaban las distintas flores.

— ¡Bienvenido a la floristería Yamanaka!, ¿Qué desea? – inquirió la joven de cabellera rubia recogida con una cola de caballo y con el flequillo que le tapaba uno de sus ojos azul cielo acercándose a él.

—Hola, buscaba… - se quedó pensativo el Hatake a la vez que se rascaba la nuca ya por acto reflejo a modo de "no tengo ni idea", expresión que la chica entendió a la perfección.

—Principiante en el amor, ¿eh? – Bromeó la rubia dándole un suave codazo en el brazo ocasionando que un leve sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas – No te preocupes, yo te ayudo – añadió ella decidida arreándole un leve golpecillo en la espalda. – A ver… ¿Qué tipo de flores le gustan? – inquirió la chica mientras echaba una ojeada por los ramos para empezar a buscar las posibles flores que harían de esa cita en una muy especial.

—…no lo sé – confesó el Hatake decepcionado de sí mismo al no saberlo a la vez que agachaba la cabeza en señal de culpabilidad.

— ¡No pasa nada! Ya encontraremos las flores perfectas…Romeo – bromeó ella dejando escapar una risilla inocentona dándole confianza al peliplata mientras seguía rebuscando entre los tiestos y ramos - ¡Ya sé! ¿Su color favorito? – añadió la Yamanaka volteando para ver al Hatake.

—El morado, por supuesto – aclaró él convencido al cien por cien a la vez que se rascaba otra vez la nuca mientras observaba con curiosidad la estancia: había tiestos de todos los tamaños, flores exóticas y no tan extrañas aunque todas desprendían un aroma bastante suave y agradable, las paredes de la floristería estaban decoradas con enredaderas y pétalos de distintos colores que parecían estar pintadas a mano…seguro que de un gran pintor.

— ¡Oy, oy, oy! ¡Pues justo ahora me han llegado unas rosas de tonos violetas que seguro le van a encantar a tu chica! – exclamó felizmente la ojiazul mientras entraba en lo que parecía ser un almacén donde se guardaba la mercancía recién llegada.

Después de esperar un par de minutos, que para el Hatake fue como una eternidad ya que las ganas de ver a la Mitarashi se hacían cada vez más ansiosas, la joven salió del almacén con un ramo de rosas color púrpura que consiguieron encantar al Hatake; esas eran las flores perfectas…las flores que enamorarían a Anko Mitarashi aún más de lo que estaba. Esas rosas eran las mejores: frescas, exóticas y además eran del color favorito de su amada ojicaramelo…simplemente espléndido.

—Estas me han llegado un poco antes de que vinieras, y además son del color que tanto le gusta a tu novia…así que supongo que si compras estas, vas a acertar en tu cita.- argumentó ella mientras le mostraba las flores al masajista con la esperanza de que las comprara… "Espera, ¿ha dicho novia?" se preguntó interiormente él "sí, ha dicho novia" interrumpió su inner con indiferencia, evidentemente que la sonrisa del Hatake se ensanchó aún más.

—sí, estas creo que estarán bien – respondió Kakashi con la felicidad manifestándose en todo él – me puedes poner una – matizó éste empezando a sacar su cartera del bolsillo para poder pagar pero a la Yamanaka se le quedó una cara como si decir "¿solo una", aún así entendió la situación.

—Oh…una simple rosa pero lo suficientemente certera como para enamorar a su chica… ¡usted está hecho todo un Casanova! – exclamó la ojiazul con entusiasmo a la vez que cogía la rosa de por en medio que era por donde estaban más frescas y esbeltas – Aquí tiene- añadió ella decorando a la flor poniéndole un pequeño lazo rojo para que pareciera que era una sorpresa a pesar de no llevar papel de regalo.

—Gracias – respondió el Hatake amablemente entregando la cantidad exacta más un poco de propina en señal de agradecimiento por la ayuda ofrecida a la vez que tomaba la rosa con delicadeza.

—Gracias a usted y ¡vuelva pronto!... ¡suerte en su cita! – exclamó la joven despidiéndose del peliplata ocasionando que un leve sonrojo volviera a hacer aparición en las mejillas de él mientras éste salía de la floristería. Cuando ya estuvo fuera de la tienda empezó a encaminarse hacia el parque con un entusiasmo en el cuerpo y con unas ganas locas de ver a su Anko que daba envidia; de repente se puso a pensar cómo reaccionaría ella al ver la pequeña sorpresita que le había preparado.

….

Mientras tanto, en uno de los bancos de la ciudad se encontraba aquel hombre que estaba destrozando por momentos a la Mitarashi sin ningún tipo de tormento ni reparo. Se encontraba exactamente en su despacho atendiendo unas cuentas bancarias cuando de pronto alguien tocó a la puerta…

—Adelante - permitió él con indiferencia y sin levantar la vista del papel de las cuentas.

— ¿Estás ocupado? – inquirió directamente una voz femenina mientras se acercaba a su escritorio; fue ahí cuando el Fujisawa levantó la mirada de ese modo pudiendo observar con total claridad a aquella mujer.

—Te dije que no vinieras aquí – se molestó él mientras volvía a sujetar el bolígrafo y seguía escribiendo algo que él seguramente entendía.

—Lo sé, pero necesito consultar algo contigo… - se defendió la pelilila mientras tomaba asiento sin permiso del pelibronce, aunque éste no le devolvía la mirada o repuesta alguna – se trata de ella…Hatori, se está despertando y ya empieza a ver con claridad, ¿qué hacemos? – inquirió desesperada la Uzuki mirando fijamente al hombre que tenía enfrente.

—Fácil…volved a drogarla – respondió él con una media sonrisa maliciosa a la vez que una risilla endemoniada escapaba de él.

—El calmante es demasiado fuerte, sabes lo que puede ocurrir si… -

—Cállate y haz lo que te digo –

—Pero… -

— ¡Cállate!... No le va a pasar nada…confía en mí – acabó el ojiesmeralda levantándose del asiento y posicionándose al lado de la chica, que ésta se había levantado hacía escasos segundos.

La rodeó por la cintura y depositó un agresivo beso en sus labios dejándola sin opción a responder, después de separarse ella rió con mucha malicia y acto seguido cogió el bolso de encima de la mesa.

—Está bien, le pondremos otra dosis de calmante – sentenció Yügao volviendo a besar con hambre al Fujisawa.

—Por cierto, envía a Kimimaro y a Tayuya para que vayan a buscar la mercancía…un esbirro de Madara los estará esperando junto el puente de las afueras de la ciudad – ordenó él mientras volvía a su asiento.

—Como ordenes… adiós – se despidió ella saliendo con paso vacilante del despacho del ojiesmeralda, dejándolo solo y sumiso en sus pensamientos otra vez.

…..

Ya dentro del parque, el peliplata iba caminando con paso parsimonioso por el caminito que había hasta llegar a la fuente; el parque era bastante grande y hermoso, los árboles verdes y frondosos junto con los matorrales en forma rectangular que había a ambos lados del camino lo hacían realmente elegante, los rayos del sol chocaban contra las copas de los árboles de esta manera impidiendo que toda la luz se colara por las ramas, solo los rayos más afortunados eran capaces de traspasar y chocar contra el suelo; en el caminito también había los típicos bancos de madera donde los enamorados se sientan para hacerse manitas y mimos, o simplemente para charlar.

Cuando ya estaba llegando a la gran fuente para quedar con su amiga pudo divisar a lo lejos como, una mujer con el pelo morado y recogido en su usual coleta, destacaba entre todo el mundo; ella era la chica con la que soñaba cada noche y deseaba a todas horas de ese modo enamorándolo plenamente. Él se acercó aún más ocasionando que ella pudiera verle, ya que su cabellera plateada era la más especial entre las especiales, así que su sonrisa infantil se ensanchó más; su peliplata, su amado Kakashi le había pedido una cita de la cual nunca se olvidaría.

—Hola – saludó la pelimorada acercándose al Hatake con decisión esperando una agradable sonrisa por su parte, aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho para recibirla…ella tan impaciente como siempre.

— ¿Qué tal? – saludó él brindándole una risueña sonrisa provocando que el sonrojo ya hiciera aparición en las mejillas de la Mitarashi – Mm…esto es para ti – añadió el masajista con dulzura mostrando muy sutilmente la sorpresa que había conseguido especialmente para ella de esa manera dejando ver aquella linda rosa morada; Anko se quedó sin palabras y no sabía que decir aunque el sonrojo en sus mejillas ya lo hacía por ella, además de por acto reflejo colocarse otra vez un mechón muy coquetamente detrás de la oreja. Ésta tomó la flor con su mano derecha y, despacio, la acercó a su rostro para poder apreciar con más facilidad el aroma que esa rosa emanaba.

Acto seguido, la retiró y le dedicó una sonrisa de lo más encantadora consiguiendo de ese modo embobar por completo a Kakashi; aprovechando eso, la Mitarashi lo rodeó por el cuello para acercarlo a su cuerpo y poder rozar esos labios que tanto anhelaba, él le mordió suavemente el labio inferior de esta manera permitiéndole acceder a la boca de la pelivioleta y gustosamente enlazar ambas lenguas permitiéndose degustarse mutuamente y ocasionando que, tanto él como ella, se embarcaran por unos segundos en aquellas sensaciones que tanto deseaban, notando como el amor y el deseo empezaban a brotar de sus cuerpos volviendo de ese beso en uno más apasionado y ardiente, cargado de todo lo que podían sentir en ese momento.

Después de esa repentina muestra de cariño, los dos amantes fueron separándose para conseguir un poco de oxígeno a la vez que la pelipúrpura seguía jugueteando con las hebras plateadas de él, aún húmedas a causa de la ducha que se había dedicado el Hatake.

—Gracias – susurró la ojicaramelo aferrándose más al masajista ofreciéndole un confortable abrazo y sintiendo su tranquila respiración junto con algunos latidos de su corazón – Pero podrías haber avisado…yo no te he traído nada – añadió ésta con una mueca de disgusto plasmada en su rostro a la vez que miraba esos ojos tan profundos y cautivadores que la hipnotizaban ocasionando que una risueña sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de él al haber visto esa graciosa mueca, así que éste se acercó sutilmente al oído de la chica.

—Tú sola ya eres mi mejor regalo – alagó con elegancia el Hatake mordiendo con suavidad y delicadeza el lóbulo de ella ganándose un agradable suspiro por parte de la Mitarashi a la vez que él pasaba sus manos por su espalda provocándole una sensación bastante placentera, de manera que la pelimorada se dejó caer en los brazos del masajista, contentándolo como al que más; y es que el Hatake podía ser despreocupado y tranquilo, pero cuando se trataba de Anko podía comportarse de la manera más romántica y caballerosa que podía existir.

Después de hacerse unos cuantos mimos, ambos decidieron que era hora de irse al restaurante, así que dicho y hecho empezaron a caminar con tranquilidad y sin prisas por el parque como una feliz pareja.

— ¿Cómo está Kurenai? – preguntó la Mitarashi como si nada e intentando entablar una conversación con el Hatake.

— ¿Perdón? – se extrañó él frunciendo el ceño con cierta gracia puesto que no sabía a qué venía esa pregunta.

—Sí…te recuerdo que no fue ella la que ayer me atendió en su consulta…por eso me tuve que patear esa carretera tan odiosa – se quejó la Mitarashi un tanto molesta a la vez que recordaba el día tan ajetreado que había tenido.

—Ah…ya está mejor, solo tenía un simple resfriado pero aún así no podía arriesgarse a contagiar a sus pacientes – explicó el peliplata de manera muy improvisada y pensando "Qué excusa más mala"; al fin y al cabo había sido él quien le había pedido a su prima para ver a su querida pelilila.

—Ya… - respondió la Mitarashi no muy convencida – oye, ¿qué te parece si después de comer la vamos a visitar? – propuso ella con entusiasmo y dedicándole una sonrisa infantil a su acompañante; éste no se pudo resistir a la expresión de felicidad de la chica por lo que no opuso en absoluto.

—De acuerdo, iremos – afirmó el masajista devolviéndole la sonrisa. Entonces la pelimorada sacó su teléfono móvil y, por lo que el Hatake pudo ver, ella empezó a escribir un mensaje.

….

En el centro de la ciudad se encontraba la comisaría de la policía donde, justamente ese día había mucho ajetreo a causa de un chivatazo por parte de uno de los integrantes de un grupo mafioso.

— ¿Pero dónde se van a reunir? – inquirió el Sarutobi con curiosidad mientras revisaba unos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

— ¡No pasa nada, gracias a nuestra llama de la juventud los vamos a capturar! – exclamó con emoción el hombre de traje verde y con la cabeza en forma de cuenco a la vez que alzaba su pulgar manifestando victoria.

—Deja de hacer bobadas y céntrate, Gai… no tenemos tiempo que perder – ordenó Jiraya con seriedad al ver en la situación crítica que estaban.

—Nos dijeron que se iban a reunir en el puente de las afueras de la ciudad…allí se supone que estará la droga – informó Yamato con total seguridad mientras se dirigía hacia el pasillo junto con ellos tres.

—Está bien, mañana iremos al puente a las seis de la tarde, os quiero aquí pronto – ordenó Jiraya como buen comisario que era, en este caso, líder del grupo.

….

Más tarde por fin llegaron al local, éste era italiano y estaba decorado al más puro estilo de la ciudad donde la pasta es su especialidad: la decoración de las paredes imitaban las fachadas de diversas tiendas típicas de Italia, las mesas eran cuadradas y de un marrón oscuro mientras que las sillas eran de color negro aunque en la planta de arriba no había sillas sino sofás de cuero negro con rayas blancas. El Hatake decidió ir a la planta de arriba porque para que sentarse en sillas incómodas si podían sentarse en un sofá, además no había nadie que les molestara a diferencia de abajo, que había otras cuantas parejas.

Se sentaron en el sofá, éste daba la vuelta a casi toda la mesa por lo tanto ambos se colocaron uno enfrente del otro. La Mitarashi se quedó mirando el lugar durante un par de segundos, en verdad ese restaurante tenía un toque de glamur y elegancia un tanto especial, dando la sensación de ser alguien importante; mientras, él no perdía el tiempo mirando a sus alrededores pudiendo observar con total tranquilidad a la persona que tenía junto enfrente suya, aquella mujer que lo hipnotizaba cada vez que lo miraba, ya fuera una mirada sensual o simplemente infantil, siempre conseguía embobarlo de tal manera que lo llevaba a los mundos de Yupi.

— ¿Te gusta? – inquirió el Hatake con disimulo intentado volver a la realidad.

—No está mal, aunque no importaba que hubiéramos venido a un lugar tan caro. Te recuerdo Hatake, que yo no puedo costeármelo – le echó en cara la pelipúrpura mientras una mueca de frustración aparecía en su rostro.

—Tranquila, yo te invito – matizó el peliplata dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, a esto que la Mitarashi no tuvo más remedio que devolvérsela.

De repente, un camarero de más o menos de la edad de la pareja se acercó a la mesa para preguntar qué era lo que querían, aunque también parecía estar interesado por la pelimorada ya que desde que entró en la estancia no le había quitado el ojo de encima.

—Buenos días, soy Luigi, ¿qué desearían para beber? – inquirió educadamente el camarero sin dejar de observar de reojo a la pelivioleta, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el Hatake provocando que una mirada asesina fulminara al camarero.

—Yo quiero una cerveza, pero quiero que la traiga cuando ya esté la comida hecha que si no se pone caliente – argumentó ella ocasionando una sonrisa por parte del peliplata al verla tan feliz.

—Una cerveza para la señorita, ¿Y para el caballero? – volvió Luigi mirando con recelo al masajista a la vez que éste tenía la mano de la Mitarashi cogida y acariciándola suavemente ocasionando que la envidia recorriera por completo la mente del camarero.

—Para mí un vino tinto, por favor. Tráigalo también cuando esté a comida – respondió el Hatake con aires de victoria, eso sí, sin perder las formas; y es que la educación era fundamental para poner nervioso a ese camarero roba-Ankos.

—Está bien…entonces ¿qué desean para comer? – inquirió el camarero dándoles la carta mientras apuntaba con lentitud lo que ellos habían pedido para beber.

—Yo quiero espaguetis… ¡Con mucha salsa! – exclamó la Mitarashi con satisfacción y haciendo énfasis a lo último después de ver el menú mientras una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aparecía en su rostro.

—A mí me apetece una ensalada de pasta fresca – respondió el Hatake devolviendo la carta del menú al camarero y desviando otra vez su mirada hacia la pelivioleta.

—Perfecto, esperen un poquito y se lo traeré todo – se retiró el camarero de ese modo dejándolos solos, otra vez.

Kakashi no se cansaba de mirar a la Mitarashi con una gran sonrisa a la vez que ella intentaba darle, una vez más, forma a la servilleta que anteriormente había estropeado; ante eso, la ojicaramelo ya frustrada dejó la servilleta al lado de los cubiertos para después desviar su mirada hacia él, aunque se percató de que el masajista tenía su profunda mirada en ella.

—No me mires así – se quejó la pelimorada levemente sonrojada desviando su mirada hacia otro lado de esa manera sintiéndose un tanto intimidada por él.

—Eres tú la que me incitas a mirarte – respondió el Hatake con total normalidad recibiendo, ahora sí, una mirada asesina por parte de la chica.

—Pervertido – soltó de sopetón la Mitarashi con indiferencia ocasionando que su autoestima aumentara al ver que el Hatake se había quedado en blanco – ahora no me digas que no lo eres porque todos sabemos que sí – añadió la pelipúrpura con desvergüenza poniéndolo aun más nervioso.

—Yo no soy un pervertido – se defendió él como pudo de las acusaciones de la chica.

—No, que va… - empezó ella con un sarcasmo ya sobrenatural - …por eso siempre estás leyendo esos libros basura – le echó en cara la pelilila aumentando su tono de voz.

—No tienes pruebas – cortó en seco el Hatake intentando recuperarse de las acusaciones sin piedad de la Mitarashi.

—Kakashi, no me vaciles…sabes que sí lo lees, o te crees que no vi escondidos esos libritos de colorines en la estantería de tu casa – confesó ella con una media sonrisa malévola, y es que sabía que tenía razón.

Y es que a Anko Mitarashi no se le podía llevar la contra, si no seguro que la derrota se apoderaría de aquel individuo que hubiera osado contrariarle. Aún así para Kakashi era la mujer ideal: su hiperactividad la hacía especial, la espontaneidad con la que hablaba era de envidiar y cuando la miraba, le transmitía una calidez de ese modo volviéndolo adicto a toda ella; la pelimorada giraba en torno a los pensamientos del Hatake dejándolo ausente de la realidad y transportándolo a su dimensión fantasiosa.

Más tarde, el camarero llegó a la mesa de la pareja y posó las bebidas y la comida sobre ésta, a la Mitarashi le empezaron a brillar los ojos, como a una niña pequeña cuando le dan un regalo, ante la emoción de ver aquel plato enfrente de ella lleno de pasta con salsa y, para su suerte, ¡ya llevaba el queso fundido!; el Hatake disfrutaba cuando la veía poner esas caras graciosas y por culpa de eso no podía evitar soltar alguna que otra risilla.

Antes de empezar a comer, la pelivioleta cogió su vaso y, rápidamente y sin contemplaciones, le dio un sorbo bastante potente para empezar con ganas aquel exquisito plato de pasta; el Hatake por su parte, dio un par de suaves vueltas a la copa para después probar con elegancia el vino que se había pedido.

Ambos empezaron a comer, él despacio y saboreando con tranquilidad la comida mientras que la Mitarashi enrollaba los espaguetis en el tenedor con una felicidad sin igual para después introducirlos en su boca; y es que Anko algunas veces comía con parsimonia pero otras veces parecía que devoraba la comida como si se la fuera a quitar.

—Anko, respira que no tienes que atragantarte – comentó el masajista riendo al ver la situación de su amiga; el tenedor lleno de pasta y un poco de salsa en la comisura de sus labios la hacía realmente graciosa.

—No te preocupes, está todo controlado – se defendió ella aún con comida en la boca mientras seguía entreteniéndose en enrollar la pasta en el tenedor, él rió y simplemente siguió también con su plato.

Cuando terminaron de comer, el camarero volvió a la mesa y recogió los platos ya sin restos de comida, llevándoselos de allí.

— ¿Quieres postre? – inquirió el Hatake como si nada intentando llamar la atención de la Mitarashi; simplemente una media sonrisa bastante cautivadora empezó a dibujarse en su rostro.

—Me apetece… - comenzó la pelimorada mirando de arriba abajo al masajista a la vez que, mordiéndose sensualmente al labio inferior, obligaba a su pié ascender lentamente por la pierna del Hatake.

El peliplata se sobresaltó un poco al notar por sobre el pantalón como la pierna de la ojicaramelo subía muy despacio haciendo que éste se estremeciera levemente, y es que no era para menos perder un poco de autocontrol si ya estaba rozando su muslo e intentando llegar hacia donde ella quería, pero de repente el camarero se dirigió hacia la mesa de la pareja de ese modo cortando el rolo a los dos amantes.

— ¿Desean tomar algo de postre? – inquirió Luigi ya con libreta en mano y riendo para sus adentros, mientras el Hatake suspiraba con resignación a la vez que ella se colocaba bien en el asiento.

—Si quieres podemos compartir uno de los pasteles que hay en el menú de hoy – comentó el peliplata con normalidad.

—Vale…el de chocolate estaría bien – respondió ella con alegría y mostrando una amplia sonrisa, él simplemente asintió dando a entender que era eso lo que querían tomar; entonces el camarero se retiró dejándolos otra vez solos.

—Siempre aparece en el peor momento… - se quejó por lo bajo el Hatake poniendo cara de frustración provocando que la ojicaramelo se carcajeara de él.

—Oye, Kurenai me acaba de enviar un mensaje diciéndome que se va al cine con Asuma…esta chica sí que está espabilada – sentenció la Mitarashi riendo infantilmente mientras Kakashi observaba como el camarero ya estaba de vuelta.

—Aquí tienen – dijo Luigi dejando el pastel de chocolate en la mesa y alejándose; el masajista se acercó hasta que quedó sentado en el centro del sofá, al igual que la Mitarashi de esa manera estando juntos para comerse el pastel entre los dos.

El peliplata dejó a Anko dar el primer bocado de ese manjar tan exquisito mientras que él mismo la observaba con una mirada bastante cautivadora y a la vez con un poco de lujuria, aunque intentaba mantener el autocontrol; pero aún así fue misión fallida ya que sin él quererlo fue acercándose más a ella de esta manera depositando un beso lleno de gozo en el cuello de la ojicaramelo ocasionando que una risilla traviesa se le escapara de su boca.

—Kakashi ¿No te comes el postre? – inquirió ella como si nada estuviera pasando a la vez que cogía otra cucharada del pastel de chocolate.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo – le susurró sensualmente al oído mordiendo levemente su lóbulo a la vez que posaba su mano derecha en la rodilla de la pelipúrpura provocando que ésta soltara un suspiro.

—Me lo voy a terminar todo – advirtió ella bastante complacida por los besos húmedos que le brindaba su acompañante.

—Yo también – respondió éste siguiéndole el juego y obligando a su mano ascender por el muslo de la Mitarashi de ese modo quedando a la mitad; y es que él sabía que estaba alterando a la Mitarashi muy gustosamente, bastaba ver cómo era la respiración de ella.

—Kakashi… - intentó articular palabra la pelipúrpura, pero le fue imposible cuando el peliplata la obligó a cruzar miradas para después morder su labio inferior, permiso concedido muy gustosamente de ese modo permitiéndoles enlazar sus lenguas y empezar a saborearse mutuamente; el Hatake se estaba volviendo adicto al dulce y agradable sabor de la pelivioleta ocasionando que ella misma se dejara llevar por la situación volviendo el beso más hambriento y ardiente, aunque el oxígeno se les estaba terminando por lo que ambos tuvieron que separarse, además el camarero volvía a aproximarse.

— ¿Ya han terminado? – inquirió Luigi educadamente pero con recelo al ver al peliplateado tan cerca de la Mitarashi.

—Sí, ha estado todo delicioso – respondió ella a la vez que tenía su mano puesta en el muslo del Hatake obligándole a asentir.

Después, el masajista sacó su cartera y entregó la cantidad correspondiente para poder salir del restaurante y dirigirse hacia donde el coche estaba aparcado. Ambos se encaminaron hacia allí a la vez que conversaban muy amenamente de cosas cuotidianas, aunque los acercamientos también se hicieron notar. Una vez dentro del auto, la pelimorada miró la hora y ya eran las seis de la tarde puesto que ellos dos se habían entretenido por las avenidas mirando escaparates de tiendas y otras cosas además de tomarse un helado en la heladería preferida de la chica.

—Te acompaño a casa – comentó el Hatake sin importarle en absoluto acompañar a su amiga de ese modo dejando a la Mitarashi sin respuesta así que sin más preámbulos, encendió el coche y se dirigió hacia la casa de la chica. Mientras el masajista iba conduciendo por la carretera, la musiquilla del móvil de Anko empezó a sonar, ésta lo descolgó con rapidez.

— ¿Qué quieres, Hatori? – inquirió la ojicaramelo cambiando su cara de felicidad a una completamente molesta, el peliplata por su parte la miró de reojo aunque sin despistarse demasiado.

—No me hables así – amenazó el ojiesmeralda des del otro lado del teléfono con voz enfadada.

—Que quieres… - se impuso la Mitarashi con cara de pocos amigos y volviendo su voz más fría y amenazante.

—Hoy llegaré tarde porque tengo reunión así que no me esperes levantada – se excusó el Fujisawa con una risa maliciosa y pervertida "Ni ganas" pensó ella suspirando levemente.

—Está bien, no te preocupes – respondió la chica desviando su mirada hacia el peliplateado – Adiós – colgó el teléfono dejando a un Hatori con la palabra en la boca.

— ¿Qué quería ese desquiciado? – preguntó el masajista con la voz bastante molesta mientras buscaba un sitio donde dejar el coche.

—Dice que hoy tienen reunión y…que no vendrá esta hasta tarde – informó ella con una media sonrisa a la vez que le dedicaba una mirada llena de complicidad a su acompañante.

—Mm… - asintió él con emoción mientras paraba el motor del coche y se bajaba de él.

Una vez en la entrada de su casa, ella abrió la verja del jardín e invitó al peliplata a pasar adentro para poder enseñarle su hogar.

— ¿y dices que todo esto te lo dejó tu padre de herencia? – Inquirió el masajista bastante sorprendido mirando con curiosidad el salón, respuesta afirmativa por parte de la pelilila - ¿Hay alguien aficionado a las escopetas? – volvió éste mirando ya con menos gracia los adornos de una de las paredes del pasillo.

—A Hatori le gusta bastante la caza – confesó la pelipúrpura con desinterés a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre el marco de la puerta del salón.

— ¿y tú estás conforme con todo eso de la caza? – dijo el Hatake desviando su mirada hacia ella, cuando de repente visualizó una pequeña marca rojiza en la mejilla de la Mitarashi.

El peliplata se le acercó con paso parsimonioso y la rodeó por la cintura de ese modo que ambos cuerpos quedaran juntos mientras que ella pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de él permitiendo que sus labios rozaran casi con los de su amor platónico.

—Anko, él está loco…no te tortures de esa manera – le susurró el Hatake intentando mostrarle la realidad de la situación mientras depositaba un milagroso beso en la mejilla afectada de la pelivioleta – apuesto a que esto te lo ha hecho él – matizó éste sin rodeos obligándola a mirarle directamente a esos profundos orbes.

—Sólo se le fue la mano – se defendió ella apartándose unos centímetros de su querido peliplata, dejándolo bastante aturdido ante esa contestación.

— ¿La mano? Anko, te ha golpeado…ese malnacido te ha… - empezó a revelarse el peliplata con impotencia por no poder hacer nada para evitar aquella trágica situación, pero en un momento fugaz, la Mitarashi estampó sus labios contra los de él y empezó a besarlo con furia y pasión ocasionando que éste perdiera un poco el equilibrio aunque, después de tambalearse ligeramente consiguió estabilizarse sin problemas gracias al respaldo del sofá.

Ella descendió hasta el cuello del Hatake y comenzó a succionarlo con hambre hasta dejar una pequeña marca rosada en él mientras que el peliplateado paseó con suavidad sus manos por el cuerpo de ella hasta llegar a sus muslos y de ese modo obligarla a que entrelazara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Una vez que la de ojos color caramelo ya estuvo a su altura, él decidió que dirigirse hacia la habitación sería lo mejor así que, sin pensárselo, salió del salón y comenzó a subir por las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de la Mitarashi; mientras, ella seguía haciendo de las suyas como por ejemplo introducir sus manos en la camiseta de él y acariciarlo con travesura de ese modo aumentando el deseo del peliplata por hacerlo salvaje y rudo con ella.

La puerta se abrió con rapidez dejando entrar a los dos amantes en la estancia; justo cuando el peliplata llegó hasta la cama, rodó sobre ésta junto con la pelivioleta hasta quedar él sobre ella a la vez que la chica, de un salvaje tirón, se deshizo de la camiseta del masajista permitiéndole de esta manera apreciar el escultural y trabajado torso de su acompañante sentimental. Por parte del ojiazabache, obligó a sus manos colarse por el vestido de ella para poder masajear aquellas largas y tentadoras piernas que lo hacán enloquecer plenamente a la vez que ella seguía jugueteando con las hebras color plata que le caían. Volvieron a besarse como si nunca antes lo hubieran hecho, sentían como el calor de sus cuerpos aumentaba por segundos y, su respiración agitada, colaboraba aún más en la pérdida de autocontrol de ambos.

—Kakashi…en la mesita…hay – matizó la pelimorada entre sensuales gemidos mientras hacía el intento de quitarle los pantalones al Hatake. Éste sin saber muy bien que era lo que estaba haciendo, dirigió con dificultad su mano hacia el cajón de la mesita de noche y rebuscó con cierta gracia hasta encontrar aquel preservativo que lo haría todo mucho más fácil y, sobre todo, seguro.

Acto seguido, él se despojó del vestido de ella lanzándolo hacia un lado de la habitación aunque sin saber donde había caído puesto que estaba demasiado ocupado complaciendo a la Mitarashi con sus agradables besos y algún que otro leve mordisco ocasionando que descontrolados gemidos se escaparan de la boca de la chica. Después de que toda la ropa estuviera regada por el suelo y ellos ya estuvieran completamente desnudos, la pelipúrpura hizo serpentear sus manos por el abdomen del Hatake hasta llegar a su hombría, cosa que provoco algún que otro gruñido por parte de él; y es que esas caricias tan peligrosas y excitantes que le brindaba la Mitarashi hacían que cualquier indicio de control desapareciera en un instante, ya que la Mitarashi dejaba escapar quejidos al notar como él masajeaba con picardía sus generosos pechos.

Ella entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de él haciendo que ambas intimidades chocaran y, muy sutilmente, ésta empezó a contonear sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, pero aun sin ser suya del todo de ese modo elevando el nivel de deseo de ambos hasta conseguir que sus respiraciones estuvieran más que agitadas y haciendo parecer que sus corazones se iban a salir del pecho. Los dos amantes furtivos ya no podían esperar más, prueba de ello era como la Mitarashi mecía sus caderas obligándolas a chocar contra las de él, mientras que el peliplata mordisqueaba con diablura sus senos ocasionando que la chica arqueara su espalda de ese modo dándole un mejor acceso una de las partes de su cuerpo con las que estaba más orgullosa; así que, junto con un beso cargado de pasión y lujuria, él comenzó a abrirse paso entre las piernas de la chica y así poder poseerla, pero cuando ella ya notó su palpitar…

— ¡Ya estoy en casa! – retumbó por casi todo el domicilio esa voz masculina que precisamente era bastante conocida por la Mitarashi ocasionando que la sorpresa y el aturdimiento sustituyeran al placer que justo en ese momento le iba a ser brindado dejándola de ese modo sin saber qué hacer y, sobre todo, sin saber cómo actuar.

**Continuará…**

Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo. Que os parece ¿bien, mal? Vosotras decís y comentáis.

La verdad me gustaría que opinarais si el modelo Kakashi romántico os ha gustado…sé que Kakashi no suele ser tan así pero pensé "¿supongo que algún detallito tendrá con la chica a la que ama, no?" al igual que Anko, imaginad que se encuentra en una romántica situación ¿qué es lo que haría? Aunque sea una chica dura, supongo que tendrá la típica sensación melosa…aún así, vosotras comentáis.

Se aceptan comentarios, opiniones, críticas y felicitaciones jejeje!

Gracias por haberlo leído, desde aquí me despido!

¡Una abraçada molt forta!

By: Pochi-san


	3. Si tener coraje fuera tan fácil

¡Hola! Pochi-san está de vuelta ^^

Primero de todo, antes de decir otra cosa, me siento avergonzada por haber tardado tanto en escribir el capítulo, lo siento de verdad y sé que no tengo una buena excusa para aclarar esto, pero el instituto siempre se interpone en mis planes fanfictioneros por lo que me he visto muy mal para sacar tiempo y escribir. Los exámenes y los deberes son realmente odiosos y creo que todos opináis lo mismo ¿verdad? ;)

Creedme una cosa, a mi me hace mucha más pena el hecho de no tener el tiempo suficiente para poder escribir y actualizar y todas esas cosas. ¬¬

Bueno, yo dejo de excusarme y mejor os dejo leer el capítulo 3 que espero de todo corazón que lo disfrutéis.

**Advertencia**: ninguna :P

Anko Mitarashi y Kakashi Hatake pertenecen al baka de Masashi Kishimoto.

Hatori Fujisawa y Luigi me pertenecen a mí :p

3…2…1…¡Ahí va!

Esa potente e inoportuna voz que provino de la entrada de la casa provocó que la peor de las sensaciones se clavara en el pecho de la Mitarashi, como si se tratara de una fina pero dolorosa aguja, ocasionando que el corazón de la chica diera un violento vuelco y así poder recuperar el control de sus actos de modo que, con rapidez y nerviosismo, empujó al peliplateado de encima suya para tener el paso libre y así poder ponerse algo de ropa a la vez que debía ser capaz de maquinar un plan improvisado para preparar la huida de su amor platónico.

Por parte del peliplata, éste se levantó velozmente pero con dificultad de la cama, aún así casi cayó al suelo puesto que, torpemente, se tropezó con cierta prenda de la dueña de su corazón, ésta era una de sus favoritas porque quedaba realmente bien en el cuerpo de su pelivioleta, pero a la vez era molesta y odiosa por ser la última y tener que quitarla; éste simplemente se liberó de la prenda dejándola debajo de la cama y así poder vestirse después de haber tenido ese acercamiento tan fogoso y pasional con la ojicaramelo, casi a punto de hacerlo como dos salvajes.

— ¿Pero no me dijiste que no iba a venir? — inquirió el masajista con desconcierto a la vez que se ponía los pantalones dificultosamente y observaba con angustia como la pelipúrpura actuaba con puro nerviosismo mientras ésta se ponía una camiseta de estar por casa junto con un lindo conjunto de ropa interior.

—No lo sé, eso fue lo que me dijo—respondió bastante alterada a la vez que caminaba por la habitación sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni cómo actuar ante esa dificultosa situación, aunque ésta estaba casi al lado de la entrada de la habitación y, de vez en cuando, pegaba el oído a la puerta para comprobar si su supuesto novio venía.

— ¡Anko! ¡¿Estás aquí? —volvió a gritar el Fujisawa aun con más potencia mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras de la casa con un cierto paso vacilante.

—Por la ventana, vete por la ventana —susurró la chica al Hatake pillándolo de imprevisto mientras se acercaba a él de puntillas y con cierta rapidez para así no hacer mucho ruido, consiguiendo que éste diera un paso hacia atrás al ver como ella se le acercaba con decisión y con toda la seguridad del mundo con el objetivo de hacer lo que había dicho segundos atrás.

— ¿Tú estás loca? Es un segundo piso—le susurró el ojiazabache devolviéndole la respuesta con la voz un tanto alterada al haber escuchado la contestación de Anko.

—Hatake, tú has hecho que subamos a la habitación así que ahora no te quejes, lo único que tienes que hacer es bajar—le advirtió ella mientras observaba de reojo la puerta y a la vez seguía empujando de él para obligarle a que fuera hacia la ventana.

— ¡Anko, contéstame! —volvió a gritar el pelibronce con molestia ya encontrándose en el principio del pasillo de arriba, justamente donde estaban las habitaciones de la casa.

—Venga Kakashi, cógete donde sea —ordenó la Mitarashi con nerviosismo y pidiéndole a Kami que Hatori no entrara por la puerta mientras ayudaba al masajista a escapar de allí.

El Hatake se subió sobre el borde de la ventana y observó no muy convencido la canal del agua, aun así se agarró a ésta sin darle dos vueltas para así poder escapar de la habitación y de ese modo evitar graves problemas a su querida pelilila, aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas quedarse ahí con ella y poder protegerla del loco de su ya no pareja sentimental. El masajista sabía que si Hatori les pillaba juntos seguro que atentaría contra su vida y lo más probable es que le mataría para más tarde dañar de mala manera a Anko y encerrarla en casa, o algo por el estilo, de ese modo acabando de destrozar su vida y convirtiéndola en su esclava…si es que ya lo era.

Cuando el peliplata se agarró a la canal del agua, pero justo cuando la tocó, un travieso tornillo salió despedido del metal ocasionando que el trozo cayera, aunque el brazo del ojiazabache se interpuso en la caída de este modo provocándole un pequeño corte en el brazo derecho así que, automáticamente y sin poder evitarlo, el líquido rojizo empezó a brotar de la extremidad y, solito, empezó a marcarse un camino que iba deslizándose hacia abajo.

—Kakashi, ¿estás bien? —inquirió la ojicaramelo con curiosidad ya que había escuchado algo sospechoso caer del tejado ocasionando que un sonoro estruendo se oyera desde abajo.

—Sí…no es nada —respondió el ojiazabache entrecortadamente mientras intentaba cesar el dolor que tenía justo en ese momento; y es que el corte aparentaba que era pequeño puesto que la sangre evitaba que se viera el tamaño de éste, pero realmente la herida era profunda y, tal vez si las cosas se ponían feas, necesitaría ir al hospital a que le dieran algunos puntos.

— ¡Anko! ¿¡Qué ha sido eso! —exclamó el Fujisawa con furia al notar como la pelivioleta no contestaba a la vez que se iba acercando más hacia la puerta de la habitación donde supuestamente debía estar su pareja sentimental, porque ya no le quedaban más lugares por buscar.

—Kakashi…escóndete— tiró con fuerza la Mitarashi del Hatake a la vez que le susurró esas palabras; por una parte sonó alterada y nerviosa al saber que el mayor de sus miedos se estaba acercando a ellos ocasionando que los peores pensamientos se cruzaran por su mente de ese modo provocándole unos molestos escalofríos y, por otra parte, con preocupación al ver lo que se había hecho el ojiazabache en el brazo causando que una pequeña parte de culpabilidad la invadiera por dentro, dejándola de ese modo con un revoltijo de sensaciones que ya era para perder por completo la cordura.

— ¡Anko! — vociferó con estruendo y a punto de la histeria el pelibronce a la vez que abría con fuerza la puerta de la habitación de ese modo encontrándose a la pelipúrpura parada ahí en medio, sujetando algo que era muy preciado para ella de ese modo dejando al ojiesmeralda con una expresión de sorpresa y de enfado.

….

Más hacia el centro, justo en la zona más privilegiada y donde se encontraban los grandes edificios de las personas más importantes de la ciudad como empresarios, presidentes de organizaciones bastante conocidas mundialmente… se encontraba en un alto edificio, exactamente en la última planta, cierto pelinegro observando el ardiente atardecer a través de la ventana de una de sus habitaciones mientras que sostenía elegantemente con su mano derecha una copa con algún licor en particular, haciéndolo ver realmente altivo y orgulloso.

La paz y tranquilidad de esa sala le estaba encantando, ningún tipo de ruido amenazaba con incordiarle en ese preciso momento: las luces de la estancia eran tenues por lo que no molestaban excesivamente en los ojos, su escritorio estaba ordenado, no había ningún papel que quedara suelto, más bien todos estaban bien archivados en la estantería que tenía a su derecha, los demás muebles que comportaban el despacho también no tenían ni una mota de polvo y de hecho no debían tenerla, el era un famoso Uchiha y evidentemente gracias a su amplio patrimonio podía costearse las jornaleras que él quisiera para que hicieran lo que él les mandara.

Y seguía en un fascinante trance…pensando en demasiados comederos de cabeza que en ese momento le molestaban, pero exactamente había uno en particular que realmente le preocupaba, el hecho de que el plan pensado para el día siguiente saliera mal, todo se iría al traste y más de uno de sus hombres podrían ser capturados y después interrogados, por lo que no podía permitirse que le delataran tan fácilmente…no hay que olvidar que siempre hay algún chivato que lo fastidia todo.

Las vistas desde esa altura eran realmente envidiables para la gente de baja sociedad, solo los más afortunados podían gozar de ese impresionante placer, aunque hubiera sido mucho mejor que la tranquilidad de ese momento hubiera durado más y que no hubiera sido hecha pedazos por los impacientes golpes en la puerta, no podían estarse calladitos…no, tenían que joder todo el placer acumulado en ese momento con unos malditos golpes en la puerta, pero no podía hacer como si no oyera nada por lo que se vio obligado a contestar.

—Adelante —contestó el pelinegro secamente sin dejar de observar el horizonte desde la hermosa y grande ventana de su despacho.

—Señor, tenemos noticias sobre el plan de mañana—informó con respeto el joven ojiazabache que entró por la puerta y seguidamente se sentó en el sofá de cuero rojo oscuro que había en el despacho, a la izquierda del escritorio.

—Itachi, espero que no sean malas nuevas lo que traes, porque ya estoy un poco harto de vuestra torpeza. — comentó Madara Uchiha volteando levemente y así poder ver con claridad el rostro de su sobrino mayor, este simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Solo vengo para decirte que uno de los más famosos comisarios de la agencia de policía va a presenciar el momento cuando trafiquemos con los del señor Fujisawa, el comisario estará con otros agentes más…exactamente tres más, en total van a ser cuatro los que estén allí. — informó el otro Uchiha mientras él mismo se servía una copita de alcohol, lo bastante fuerte como para que entrara bien en el cuerpo.

— ¿Y se puede saber cuál es el nombre de ese dichoso comisario? — inquirió el pelinegro con cierta curiosidad mientras volteaba por completo y acto seguido se sentaba en la butaca que estaba enfrente del escritorio, ésta estaba tapizada con cuero negro y parecía ser que era bastante cómoda…hay que decir que todos los despachos de ese estilo tenían buenos muebles, siempre hay que dar una buena imagen a los del exterior.

—Por supuesto, el comisario se llama Jiraya. — confirmó el Uchiha que estaba sentado en el sofá. La respuesta dejó bastante descolocado al líder de la empresa puesto que justo cuando bebió de su copa de vino, se atragantó torpemente.

—Está bien, entonces…yo iré personalmente a ese intercambio. — sentenció Madara con una amenazante mirada junto con la voz más fría y siniestra que jamás pudiera haber escuchado el joven Itachi.

—Pero tío, usted no…

— ¡A callar! Si he dicho que iré, iré…y no quiero saber nada más sobre el maldito intercambio ¿¡estamos! — finalizó el ojiazabache con la voz bastante imperativa ocasionando que el chico se viera imposibilitado para poder discutirle, así que como no podía hacer nada para que su familiar cambiara de opinión, prefirió dejarlo hacer y acto seguido se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia la puerta, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Madara.

—Sólo una cosa, si tienes que hacer lo que yo ya sé…hazlo rápido, no quiero verme implicado en el tema. — advirtió el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha mientras abría la puerta del despacho de ese modo saliendo de esa sala tan perversa y maldita, dejando al líder de la empresa más solo que la una…justo como él quería.

—Bueno Jiraya… me parece que por fin vamos a poder saldar cuentas. — se dijo para sí mismo Madara Uchiha con aires de superioridad a la vez que una maléfica media sonrisa se dibujaba en su malévolo rostro, ante eso no se pudo resistir y con delicadeza abrió con la llave que llevaba colgada siempre en su cuello el último cajón de su escritorio, de ese modo se pudo vislumbrar una bonita pero peligrosa pistola de color negra con adornos en plateado. Él no pudo evitar dejar escapar una descarada risotada.

….

—Hatori, ¿se puede saber por qué gritas tanto? Me tienes los oídos reventados — comentó la ojicaramelo con su habitual sarcasmo como si no estuviera pasando nada a la vez que se acercaba a su mesita de noche para dejar en el primer cajón lo que llevaba en su mano.

— ¿Tú no sabes responder? Te he llamado no sé cuantas veces. — se quejó el ojiesmeralda, pero al ver a la Mitarashi "vestida" de esa manera no lo soportó más y fue acercándose a ella con paso vacilante para después cogerla por los hombros y estamparla contra la fría pared, dejándola de ese modo acorralada, cosa que a ella no le estaba gustando ni un pelo, solo bastaba ver el rostro de enfado de ella — He estado muy preocupado por ti — sentenció él con una media sonrisa junto con una expresión pervertida al observar el cuerpo de ella.

— ¿Tú no tenias reunión? — inquirió la pelimorada con molestia e intentando cambiar de tema a la vez que hacía el intento de alejar al Fujisawa de su cuerpo, aunque sus empujones no surgieron efecto.

—Se ha cancelado — respondió el con indiferencia mientras se dirigía al cuello de la ojicaramelo de ese modo empezando a besarlo con hambre, cosa que daba repugnancia a la chica; todo lo que le estaba haciendo Hatori no pasaba desapercibido para el Hatake, que estaba escondido debajo de la cama.

No podía soportar que ese desgraciado tocara a su Anko de esa manera tan asquerosa y descarada, simplemente era insoportable aun así no podía salir de su escondite, se lo había prometido a la chica, no podía permitirse que le pasara nada a su amado peliplateado.

—Hatori, basta — se quejó la Mitarashi con la voz mínimamente autoritaria obligando de esa manera a que el ojiesmeralda le mirara a los ojos.

— ¿Po qué no? Lo pasaremos bien. — respondió él con lujuria a la vez que cogía a la ojicaramelo por los muslos, de ese modo subiéndola s su altura; la pelivioleta sabía que lo quería hacer rudo y salvaje con ella puesto que notaba como él presionaba su cadera contra la de ella. La furia estaba empezando a comerse al Hatake por dentro, aunque debía tener paciencia.

— ¡Hatori, suéltame! — exclamó ella sin contemplaciones mientras forcejeaba contra el hombre que la tenía completamente acorralada contra la pared, él no le hizo ni caso puesto que estaba demasiado entretenido con la clavícula de la chica, por parte de ella sentía repelús cada vez que notaba la lengua de aquel desgraciado chocar contra su suave piel; en ese preciso instante Kakashi ya no podía soportar lo que estaban viendo sus oscuros y penetrantes orbes, el hecho de ver a la Mitarashi pedir que la dejara le ponía enfermo, ya no aguantaba más…definitivamente iba a salir de ahí, pero muy a su pesar pudo recibir una mirada de súplica por parte de la chica de ese modo dándole a entender que no saliera del escondite ya que sería mucho peor y la situación sería más complicada.

—Venga Anko, no me lo pongas más difícil…aunque mirándolo así, me gustan los retos — comentó el pelibronce con afán de superación mientras aguantaba a la pelimorada de las piernas y dejaba marcas rosadas por el cuello de ella, ella no dejaba de repugnarse ante tales muestras de lujuria por parte de él.

— ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes! — vociferó la ojicaramelo con enfado a la vez que intentaba soltarse del agarre de aquel hombre y desviaba su desesperada mirada hacia el Hatake, que estaba torturándose mentalmente por el hecho de no hacer nada cuando en ese instante él mismo podría estar dándole una paliza a ese malnacido.

El peliplateado tenía su brazo tapado con la otra mano para que la dichosa herida parara de sangrar, pero como no lo hacía decidió cubrirla con la prenda que hace unos minutos él mismo había tirado al suelo, efectivamente no era ni más ni menos que la ropa interior de la Mitarashi, sí, aquella que le hacía temblar cada vez que tenía que deshacerse para poder disfrutar por completo de la ojicaramelo. La molestia que le ocasionaba el corte en su brazo no era nada comparado con la impotencia que él sentía al ver como ese bastardo estaba tratando de manera tan descarada a la pelipúrpura, a su Anko.

Pasaron un par de minutos y aquellos dos todavía estaban forcejeando, pero de repente el Fujisawa se percató de que la pelivioleta desviada su hermosa mirada hacia el mismo sitio todo el tiempo, cosa que le inquietó bastante por lo que se vio obligado a interferir.

— ¿Se puede saber que estás mirando? — inquirió el ojiesmeralda dejando a la chica en el suelo y volteando bruscamente hacia la ventana.

—Nada — respondió ella secamente volviendo a mirar al Hatake, éste reguló su respiración puesto que antes la tenía más agitada al ver todo el panorama que le estaba haciendo ese hombre a la mujer que lo traía realmente loco.

El empresario no contestó, simplemente se dirigió con paso firme hacia el ventanal que daba las vistas al jardín de la casa dispuesto a dar con lo que la chica observaba con tanto interés; examinó con despreocupación el marco de la ventana de la habitación cuando de pronto pudo observar con total claridad unas gotas de sangre esparcidas por éste; se asomó un poco más hasta sacar la cabeza por la ventana para verificar si algo sospechoso rondaba por su casa cuando de repente una inocente y pequeña pelota de tonalidad amarillo chillón se acercó con una velocidad inigualable hasta que ésta se estampara contra el rostro de Hatori ocasionando que un ensordecedor grito escapara de su boca.

— ¡Perdón, señor! — exclamó inocentemente un niño de más o menos seis años con una raqueta de tenis des de la verja del jardín, esperando a que el señor le devolviera su pelota.

— ¡Maldito crío, largo de aquí! — vociferó con furia el Fujisawa con una voz tenebrosa ocasionando que el miedo se apoderara de aquel pobre niño, así que de forma instantánea aquel chiquillo se alejó de la verja del jardín con rapidez, vaya a ser que ese hombre le hiciera algo más. —Condenado niño — musitó el volteando hacia la Mitarashi a la vez que se sobaba la cabeza por culpa del golpe que le había atestado aquella endemoniada pelotita.

En ese momento, la pelimorada no pudo evitarlo y, conociéndola a ella y a su carácter, dejó escapar una gran carcajada acompañada de descaradas risotadas al ver el doloroso y gran chichón que tenía aquel hombre que tanto odiaba, no cabía duda…se lo merecía por hacerle esas horripilantes cosas.

—Cambiando de tema… ¿qué has hecho hoy? —inquirió con seriedad él a la vez que se acercaba una vez más hacia la chica de ese modo tomándola con brusquedad por el brazo puesto que ella se estaba comportando con una indiferencia hacia él que no le estaba gustando en absoluto, no podía ser que ella le hablara a él de esa manera tan vacilante, no podía permitir que ella ganara confianza solo porque a él no se le habían cruzado los cables y de ese modo no le hubiera alzado la mano en ningún momento.

—Suéltame, no te lo voy a repetir más — le reprochó la pelimorada con su imperativa voz junto con una mirada más que asesina consiguiendo de ese modo intimidar mínimamente al ojiesmeralda, éste por acto reflejo aflojó el agarre que estaba ejerciendo en el brazo de ella al ver aquella mirada repleta de enfado y descontento.

—Responde — insistió el pelibronce con autoridad e imponiéndose al carácter que estaba manifestando la chica.

—He estado con Kurenai de compras por la ciudad, ¿contento? — sentenció la ojicaramelo con indiferencia a la vez que se deshacía del agarre y volteando hacia el armario para poder coger algo más que ponerse puesto que ya empezaba a refrescar.

—Más te vale que sea así —le susurró con un amenazante tono de voz a la vez que posaba un beso más que envenenado en su dolida mejilla, aquella que fue golpeada con resentimiento, ocasionando que unos escalofríos recorrieran de pies a cabeza a la pelilila, aun así supo mantener la compostura y sobretodo la calma, en ese momento debía ser más fuerte que nunca.

— ¿Acaso dudas de mí? — inquirió ella con superioridad y con una media sonrisa intentando retar al Fujisawa, dejándolo de esa manera sorprendido por esa pregunta tan atrevida; él no lo entendía ¿cómo era posible que se atreviera a retarle de ese modo?...pero no dejaría que una mujer se adelantara a los acontecimientos.

—No, además…más te vale que no dude de ti, porque si lo hiciera…las cosas cambiarían por completo, así que no me hagas enfadar, Mitarashi. — aclaró el con aires de grandeza mientras soltaba a la pelipúrpura y se alejaba con un parsimonioso paso pero con enfado hacia la puerta de la habitación con el objetivo de salir, dejando "sola" a la chica de pelo morado.

Lo que sentía ella en ese momento era puro nervio, la rabia contenida recorría todo su cuerpo haciendo que su subconsciente la obligara a cerrar los puños lo más fuerte que podía, casi podía hacerse sangre al apretar sus uñas; el sentimiento de dolor y martirio que se metía en su médula no la dejaba reaccionar como ella quería de modo que se quedó parada en medio de la habitación sin saber qué hacer ni que decir al Hatake cuando saliera de su escondite…estaba completamente bloqueada.

….

El ojiesmeralda descendió con furia las escaleras de la casa con el paso bastante fuerte, se sentía frustrado por el superior y equivocado comportamiento que le mostraba la Mitarashi, no podía ser que esa mujer se diera esos aires de grandeza cuando estaba con él puesto que en teoría debía ser el ojiesmeralda quien debía transmitirle el miedo y terror al notar su oscura presencia.

— ¿Cómo puede ser? Esa mujer no puede faltarme al respeto de esa manera…— se torturaba mentalmente el Fujisawa mientras que se dirigía hacia el salón y una vez allí se servía él mismo una copa de no se sabe qué, pero justo cuando iba a sentarse para poder calmarse de una vez por todas, ya que su propia pareja había rechazado una posible "tarde-noche" llena de pasión, el molesto sonido del timbre de la puerta principal de la casa lo interrumpió de una manera bárbara, consiguiendo de ese modo terminar de fastidiar al pelibronce.

— ¡Ya voy! — exclamó éste con frustración a la vez que se levantaba y se dirigía hasta el imbécil que había osado molestar su hora de descanso. Una vez en frente de la puerta, la abrió con parsimonia de modo que pudo visualizar con total claridad al sujeto. —Qué demonios quieres —dijo Hatori con la voz de pocos amigos a la vez que se apoyaba contra el marco de la bonita puerta.

—Señor, he de decirle algo importante…y creo que no le va gustar en absoluto — respondió el individuo quitándose la gorra que llevaba puesta, de ese modo dejando al descubierto su rostro por completo.

—Adelante — dio paso el Fujisawa esperando con curiosidad la respuesta que en teoría debía saber, mientras tanto le dio un sorbo a la copa para poder asimilar mejor lo que iba a contarle; aunque esperaba, el intruso no hablaba, posiblemente no lo hacía por las posibles represalias que podría echarle en cara su amo, esto cansó al ojiesmeralda. — ¡Responde! — vociferó sin contemplaciones ya harto de esperar ocasionando que aquel chico diera un leve respingo, de ese modo volviendo a la pura realidad.

—Está bien… su chica…— empezó a confesar el rubio con la voz titubeante, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para no herir los sentimientos de su líder.

—Luigi, responde o te desgracio aquí mismo — amenazó el pelibronce con una siniestra voz a la vez que cogía con fuerza y superioridad por el cuello de la camisa al presunto camarero, dejándolo de ese modo a su altura y así poder intimidarle con su horripilante mirada.

—He visto a Anko Mitarashi con otro hombre — confesó con rapidez, con nerviosismo y sin trabarse el joven mientras le suplicaba con la mirada que no le hiciera ninguna locura, dejando al Fujisawa bastante desconcertado después de esa respuesta tan… ¿extraña?

—Explícate —ordenó el ojiesmeralda con furia y con descontento mientras sujetaba aún con más fuerza al rubio, dejándolo sin opción ninguna.

—Hoy he visto a la señorita Mitarashi acompañada de otro hombre…lo sé porque ellos dos han venido a comer al restaurante donde yo trabajo, y si quiere que añada una cosa más…ambos se veían más que acaramelados. — terminó de decir el camarero aun con la voz intranquila, pero ante lo que dijo, el pelibronce por inconsciencia los dejó enseguida en el suelo.

No lo podía creer… ¿cómo era posible?... ¿Anko engañándolo?... ¿A él? ¿Al dueño de su vida?...La respiración se entrecortó, una leve taquicardia lo inundó dejándolo ausente durante unos segundos; no podía creerlo, los celos y la rabia de no saber qué era lo que estaba pasando en su relación estaban perforando su mente y todo su sistema nervioso a fin de que se dejara llevar por la venganza.

—Quién era ese hombre…cómo era…— inquirió él sin dar un buen tono a su voz para poder hacer la pregunta.

—No lo conozco, pero parecía ser joven…de unos veintitantos años, más o menos como ella…y su cabello era extraño, estaba demasiado alborotado y el color era de tonalidad plateada.

— ¿Plateado has dicho?

—Sí, señor. — afirmó con rotundidad el camarero, pero pudo ver que la expresión de su amo no era del todo buena. — ¿Se encuentra bien, amo? — inquirió con incerteza el rubio a la vez que se ponía otra vez la gorra, no era conveniente que le vieran hablar con Hatori Fujisawa.

—S…sí, bueno...acuérdate que mañana…

—No se preocupe señor, todo está controlado…levaremos la misión con éxito. — matizó el falso camarero con una voz que reflejaba total seguridad a la vez que le hacía una pequeña reverencia antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer de aquella casa.

—Más os vale — matizó el ojiesmeralda con el todo de voz lo suficientemente potente como para que el subordinado pudiera escucharle.

Él volvió a entrar dentro de la casa y se dirigió una vez más hacia el comedor. Después de haber escuchado lo que le dijo el camarero, se quedó pensativo; el hecho de que su Anko le estuviera poniendo los cuernos con otro hombre le ponía enfermo, no se lo creía…ella debía estar atada a él, al "amor" que él sentía hacia ella. No podía ser posible, él la amaba con locura y no quería que otro hombre ocupara su lugar, solo pensar que otro hubiera disfrutado de su cuerpo, de sus besos, de su sensual voz pidiendo ser poseída, de su agradable cariño…simplemente se ponía enfermo solo de pensarlo.

Todas esas cosas que afloraban del interior del pelibronce se fueron al traste en el momento que su móvil personal empezó a vibrar; éste lo sacó de su bolsillo y, al ver la persona que le llamaba, no dudó en descolgar la llamada.

— ¿Qué quieres? — inquirió éste con una frustrada voz.

— ¿Estás ocupado? — dijo ella con curiosidad ocasionando que una media sonrisa maliciosa apareciera dibujada en el rostro del empresario.

—No — matizó él rápidamente a la vez que terminaba de beberse lo que había en la copa.

— ¿Te apetece tomar algo? — preguntó la mujer que estaba al otro lado del teléfono, esperando la respuesta de él.

—No me importaría en absoluto — respondió el ojiesmeralda con picardía ocasionando que desde el otro lado del teléfono se escuchara una descarada carcajada, contentando de esa manera al Fujisawa. — ¿en el sitio de siempre? — inquirió él con curiosidad pero a la vez dándolo por supuesto, estaba claro que esa noche quería divertirse.

—Exacto…te espero allí.

—Oye, sobre lo de mañana…quiero pedirte un favor.

—Dime, Hatori.

—Yügao, quiero que mañana te encargues de la chica.

—Descuida, yo me encargo de todo. Igualmente esa zorra está totalmente drogada, por lo que no tiene fuerzas para hacer nada.

—Aun así quiero que seas tú la que se encargue de ella.

—Está bien, tranquilo cariño, yo me haré cargo de todo— zanjó el tema la pelilila mientras antes de despedirse de él y colgar el teléfono.

El ojiesmeralda dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesita para encaminarse una vez más hacia su habitación, así que sin más rodeos empezó a subir por las escaleras.

...

—Anda que ponerte mi ropa interior atada en el brazo, ya está bien de perversiones ¿eh? — bromeó la chica con una infantil sonrisa mientras cogía una venda de verdad y la enrollaba en el brazo herido de él, el Hatake simplemente besó sus labios. — Bien, ya está —concluyó la pelipúrpura mientras terminaba de hacerle un nudo al vendaje, pero antes de que ésta pudiera devolverle un beso en la mejilla a modo de "gracias", pudo oír cómo unos pasos vacilantes y llenos de terror se acercaban hacia donde los dos amantes estaban, de ese modo consiguiendo alterar a la ojicaramelo. Ella se levantó rápidamente e hizo el intento de volver a esconder a su masajista perfecto en el mismo escondite de antes.

—Otra vez él— susurró por lo bajo el ojinegro con la voz un tanto fría mientras se ponía de pié y se situaba protectoramente delante de la Mitarashi, dispuesto a todo en cuanto el mayor de los miedos de la chica entrara por la puerta; ante eso la ojicaramelo se sorprendió bastante puesto que no iba a pensar que el peliplata se comportara de esa manera tan generosa con su persona.

—Kakashi, no hagas de idiota y escóndete — ordenó la Mitarashi con miedo y nerviosismo en la voz a la vez que tiraba del Hatake, sujetándolo del brazo que no estaba herido, pero para su gran sorpresa el ojiazabache le lanzó una mirada que ella pudo interpretar a la perfección, cosa que le agradeció pero a la vez odiaba.

—Olvídalo, no voy a esconderme más — le respondió él con rotunda seguridad de ese modo entregándole su máxima confianza y protección, cosa que dejó a Anko con la boca entreabierta, no se creía que él se iba a enfrentar a Hatori, aun así no podía permitirlo, no iba a ver cómo su amado peliplateada peleaba contra aquel desequilibrado mental. Acto seguido Kakashi volvió a voltear mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero pudo notar cómo una mano más que conocida se agarraba a su brazo.

—Por favor, hazme caso…—le suplicó la joven obligándole a que volteara, con el fin de que ambos cruzaran miradas.

El sentimiento reflejado en la mirada de la pelivioleta no podía ser más desesperado, el dolor y la angustia brotaban de su cuerpo haciendo que los nervios se apoderaran de su alma completamente; a parte de ese embrollo, no quería que el mayor de sus amores se viera involucrado en tal desastre, ese era su problema y de nadie más, no quería que el peliplateado hiciera ninguna locura por ella y después se viera más que lastimado por el susodicho acto… aun así no quería negar que no quisiera contarle nada al Hatake, sino todo lo contrario, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas confesar todo acto de maltrato que remetía el ojiesmeralda contra ella, que se sentía de tal manera chantajeada y que, por mucho que ella quisiera, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Por parte del masajista no eran más que retorcidas sensaciones las que recorrían su cuerpo, la furia que en ese momento le tenía acorralado no le dejaba pensar otra cosa que no fuera reventar la cara de aquel maldito desgraciado, aquel hombre que estaba hiriendo gravemente a la mujer que era dueña de todo él. La frustración, pero, también ganaba terreno puesto que él sabía perfectamente que la Mitarashi no quería que se interpusiera en sus problemas, y él no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar a que la chica se decidiera ya de una vez por todas en contarle todo lo que estaba pasando en su alrededor, a parte del maltrato, que eso ya lo daba por supuesto…solamente tenía la corazonada que algo más se hervía en esa casa.

—Por favor…— volvió a suplicar la ojicaramelo mostrando una angustia realmente martirizante.

Al ver eso el masajista optó por hacerle caso, bien sabía que si se enfrentaba a ese monstruo podían pasarle cosas horribles a la pelimorada, cosa que él no quería, por lo tanto tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer y se retractó para después con rapidez esconderse una vez más debajo de la cama.

La mujer suspiró con aires de tranquilidad pero al notar aquellos pasos tan conocidos y tenebrosos para su ser, su corazón volvió a incrementar las pulsaciones de ese modo sintiéndose sacudida por dentro; no pasaron más de diez segundos y tal imbécil entró otra vez por la puerta con una mirada más que amenazante.

—Anko, me voy — dijo éste como si nada mientras se acercaba a ella ocasionando que la chica se sorprendiera por esa repentina respuesta.

A Hatori ya le habían contado que su pareja estaba viéndose con otro hombre y realmente eso le enrabietaba puesto que él "amaba" a la ojicaramelo, pero bien era cierto que de momento no iba a decir ni palabra de ese tema, aún quería comprobar ciertas cosas, entre ellas saber quién era el desgraciado que osaba verse con su Anko.

— ¿A dónde?

—Eso a ti no te importa. — susurró con arrogancia el ojiesmeralda mientras posaba un desagradable beso en los labios de la pelipúrpura, pero tal era la repugnancia que ella sentía hacia él que no se dio cuenta y la chica hizo un paso hacia atrás, de ese modo evitando el contacto…manteniendo distancias.

—Eso no son modales — le dijo esta vez cogiéndola con firmeza del brazo derecho para poder acercar el cuerpo de ella hacia el de él, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el Hatake que estaba totalmente irritado de ver esas escenas tan machistas provocando que la ira y la impotencia se lo comieran por dentro, dejando un desagradable agujero negro en su corazón.

—Suéltame ahora mismo —ordenó con ímpetu la Mitarashi con seguridad y haciéndole frente a su supuesta pareja, tal vez éste le vacilara pero lo que no podía consentir era que le tratara todo el tiempo como si fuera un objeto de usar y tirar, bastaba con observar atentamente la mirada de la chica para darse cuenta de todo lo que sentía y quería dar a entender.

—No me desobedezcas Mitarashi…si no ya sabes que le pasará a la chica — amenazó el empresario regocijándose de alegría al ver la cólera y la ira que apresaban a Anko, ante esa respuesta los orbes de la ojicaramelo se dilataron de tal manera que parecía como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo.

—Tócala aunque sea un pelo y juro por mi vida que te mato, Hatori. — advirtió ella alzando su tono de voz de ese modo contentando aún más al pelibronce.

Eso sí que había dolido como si le hubieran clavado un puñal por la espalda, esa respuesta había sido la gota que colmó el vaso por lo tanto la chica no pudo aguantar las ganas de desafiar al bastardo aquel. El Fujisawa sí sabía cómo chantajear a la Mitarashi y eso realmente la llenaba de asco; ella misma sabía que no podía dar un paso en falso si no la persona a la que más ansiaba por volver a abrazar moriría si ningún tipo de compasión.

—No me tientes, Anko — volvió a susurrarle mientras soltaba el brazo dándole un ligero empujón, ante eso la chica comenzó a sobarse la extremidad, en verdad le había hecho daño, pero no era nada comparado con el dolor que remetía su corazón. —por cierto, no me esperes despierta. — terminó de hablar con descaro aquel odiado hombre a la vez que volteaba hacia la puerta con un paso más que vacilante, saliendo con un ego más grande que cualquier otro, dejando de ese modo a Anko allí "sola" en la habitación más que enfadada y molesta.

En el momento que se oyó la puerta de la casa cerrarse de un ruidoso portazo, el Hatake, con diera torpeza, no dudó ni un segundo salir de su escondrijo para después buscar con rapidez e inquietud a su ansiada pelimorada, aun así no tardó demasiado en visualizar su persona. El rostro de preocupación que tenía en su semblante no cambió, se encontró a la ojicaramelo sentada en la cama con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y con la cabeza aguantándose en sus manos, añadiendo que la mirada de ésta estaba más que perdida. Él dejó escapar un leve suspiro lleno de sosiego y, sin evitarlo, fue acercándose tranquilamente hacia ella, de todas maneras sabía que no se iba a mover de allí. Acto seguido, el peliplateado se situó en frente de su amada y, suavemente, se agachó hasta quedar arrodillado a la altura de la pelimorada, ella sabía que él estaba bastante cerca.

—No sientas lástima por mí, Kakashi —musitó ella en un hilillo de voz, con el susurró bastante apagado demostrando de esa manera que el mundo se le estaba cayendo encima, oír eso realmente le dolió ocasionando que él mismo bajara su mirada hacia el suelo sintiéndose un idiota por no poder hacer nada; Anko no dirigió su martirizante mirada hacia el joven, no quería que el masajista la viera de esa manera…totalmente derrumbada.

El peliplata no sabía que decir puesto que él no era mucho de palabras, no quería meter la pata así que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que avanzar un poco y, con lentitud y ternura, rodear a la Mitarashi con sus fuertes y musculados brazos a fin de que ella se viera llena de seguridad y protección; por parte de la chica no se dio cuenta y ya tenía su barbilla apoyada en el cómo hombro de él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Quedaron unos segundos de esa manera y el ojiazabache se sentía inútil, incapaz de poder consolar a esa mujer, la mujer que era dueña de todo su ser, aquella que anhelaba todos los días y la mujer que hacía que su vida mereciera la pena. Ante esos pensamientos tan nostálgicos no pudo evitar el hecho de acariciar aquel cabello que tanto deseaba, quería al menos verlo una vez suelto, poder recorrer con sus dedos toda aquella posible cascada de tonalidad púrpura, pero no iba a soltarlo, no sin el permiso de Anko, por lo que se limitó a acariciar con afecto y delicadeza sus cálidas mejillas y la mitad de los mechones que caían en ambos costados de su rostro.

Ante esa muestra de amor y cariño, los sollozos empezaron a hacerse de notar, él supo que la joven necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba sacar todo lo malo de su cuerpo, y seguido de eso aquellas sensaciones que provocaron que unas pequeñas pero cálidas perlitas brillantes brotaran con diablura de sus achocolatados orbes haciendo de eso una escena realmente triste y desolada para aquellos dos individuos; bien era cierto que el Hatake casi nunca había visto a la Mitarashi llorar, ella era una mujer que demostraba fortaleza y coraje, una persona intimidante y segura de sí misma, pero por contrapartida él también sabía con certeza que la pelimorada a veces podía reflejar debilidad y, en ese momento, era la fragilidad lo que la envolvía. Ante eso el Hatake la abrazó con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño, solo demostrándole que él estaba ahí para lo que fuera.

—Estoy aquí…tranquila. — le susurró con levedad al oído ocasionando que ella hundiera su rostro en el hueco que hay entre el hombro y el cuello, sintiéndose de esa manera protegida ante cualquier peligro.

—No puedo más… — confesó la Mitarashi entre agonizantes lágrimas junto con la voz entrecortada a causa de los incesantes sollozos que arremetían en su pecho, esa respuesta al masajista realmente le dolió.

—Me tienes aquí, no te va a pasar nada. — le consoló el peliplata con un suave pero decido tono de voz para después dejar un agradable beso en su frente, acto seguido dejó caer su cabeza lentamente, de esa manera quedando apoyada con la de la joven, que estaba más que martirizada.

—No lo soporto…todo esto, me mata…ya no puedo más…— intentaba musitar la ojicaramelo en un hilillo de voz, casi sin poder entenderse, sólo el Hatake lo hizo; las incesantes lágrimas todavía se deslizaban por rostro, parecía como si estuvieran disfrutando corretear por aquella agonizante imagen. — Estoy rota por dentro…estos dos últimos años he vivido en un auténtico infierno…cada vez que él se acerca a mi…tengo una sensación horrible…el terror me supera…— susurraba la pelimorada como podía puesto que los dolorosos gemidos hacían del habla, una verdaderamente imposible.

—Te creo, él no te merece…pero, si tan solo dejaras que yo…

—No, Kakashi…tú no vas a hacer nada.

—Pero Anko, por qué…

—Déjalo, no lo entiendes. —dijo la Mitarashi sin rodeos mientras sacaba fuerzas de donde no las había para después levantarse con lentitud y secarse esas lagrimas tan molestas, ya estaba cansándose de sentirse tan frágil.

— ¿Qué no entiendo? Anko, déjame ayudarte. — insistió el masajista ya desesperado por oír una afirmación por parte de su amada, efectivamente que quería protegerla, y si hacía falta pondría su vida por delante con tal de que ella viviera en paz, libre de cualquier problema de ese nivel.

— ¡No, Kakashi! ¡No quiero que lo entiendas, no necesitas entender nada! ¡No debes meterte en mi vida! —vociferó la ojicaramelo con furia dejando al Hatake sin palabras, no creía lo que le estaba diciendo. —Él es un mafioso y si se entera de que tú estás conmigo…no quiero ni pensar que es lo que podría hacerte, así que no te entrometas en esto — argumentó la pelivioleta con reflejando auténtico sufrimiento, pero a la vez intentando superar todas las adversidades que se cruzaban cada segundo por su mente.

Dicho esto, la conversación parecía ser que ya había finalizado por lo que ella volteó bruscamente para poder salir ya de una vez de esa habitación, quería ir al salón y despejarse un rato, aun así al posar su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta con la intención de salir, sintió cómo una más que conocida mano se sujetó a su brazo, de ese modo imposibilitándole el paso. El masajista se acercó con el paso parsimonioso hacia ella, de ese modo cortando distancias, solo unos cuantos centímetros separaban ambos rostros; el cuerpo de la ojicaramelo estaba acorralado ente la puerta de la habitación y el cuerpo del peliplata, podía sentir la cálida respiración del joven chocar contra su rostro, la fragancia del ojiazabache la estaba rodeando por completo terminando de hipnotizarla y lo que colmó el vaso fue el momento en que el Hatake la rodeó por la cintura con la finalidad de acercar su cuerpo al de él de este modo consiguiendo que ambos notaran sus tranquilas respiraciones; era obvio que no tenía escapatoria, si él tenía que decirle algo sabía que no podría evitar oír esas palabras.

—Me importa todo lo que pueda pasarte…no voy a permitir que ese malnacido te ponga una mano encima. — pudo susurrarle cariñosamente el masajista perfecto antes de posar un dulce beso en la mejilla golpeada de la chica, ante eso Anko se vio sin fuerzas y sin poder soportarlo se fundió como el chocolate entre los brazos de él, sintiendo cada latido golpear contra su pecho.

—No quiero que te haga daño…Kakashi, no soportaría que te pasara algo a ti también. — confesó con amargura y preocupación la ojicaramelo a la vez que juntaba su frente contra la de él, de ese modo mirando aquellos penetrantes ojos, color del azabache, aquellos que hacía que ella perdiera completamente la razón.

—Te equivocas, la única que corre peligro eres tú y…perdona, ¿has dicho a mi también?... — inquirió el peliplata pensativo, volviendo a montar la frase de la joven, ante la duda él insistió — ¿acaso hay alguien más que tiene problemas? — preguntó el peliplata inquiriendo una ceja, eso sí que le había dejado descolocado.

—Es una larga historia — confesó ella desviando su mirada, al fin y al cabo había sido "pillada".

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharte — le susurró esta vez con honestidad para después rozar sus labios contra el lóbulo de la Mitarashi, y realmente consiguió impresionarle, claro estaba que su cuerpo estaba dejando corretear libremente algunos escalofríos.

—Kakashi…yo…no sé si debo contarlo. — intentaba retractarse la Mitarashi mientras intentaba controlar sus actos, aunque su cuerpo no le hacía mucho caso puesto que ambas manos rodeaban el cuello del masajista y su respiración estaba empezando a agitarse, eso él lo había notado y estaba claro que Anko deseaba un beso de él…solo uno para hacer el intento de olvidar lo que había ocurrido esa tarde.

—Lo eres todo para mí, no voy a dejar que te ponga una mano encima… prometo que lo va a pagar bien caro.

Dicho esto, él acercó su rostro y, pillando por sorpresa a la pelimorada, hizo rozar sus labios con los de ella para después empezar a moverlos sutilmente, esta vez no había prisas; ante esto la ojicaramelo entreabrió su boca de ese modo dándole total libertad al Hatake. Acto seguido ambos sintieron como las dos lenguas se entrelazaban y jugueteaban la una con la otra, explorando cada rincón de sus bocas; el dulce y exótico sabor de la Mitarashi se hacía verdaderamente adictivo para el peliplata por lo que el beso empezó a volverse más fogoso y pasional, cosa que a la pelipúrpura le hipnotizaba completamente, aun así ambos ya estaban empezando a carecer de oxígeno así que se vieron obligados a separarse, pero no antes de que Anko le mordiera con suavidad el labio inferior, de esa manera haciéndole entender que le estaba totalmente agradecida por todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella.

Sin decir palabra, ella abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encaminó hacia el salón de la casa seguida del Hatake, aunque por mucho que quisiera reflejar tranquilidad algo le inquietaba, una misma pregunta le estaba torturando mentalmente ocasionando que las contradicciones emanaran de su subconsciente, no sabía por qué, no sabía si debía decirlo y si lo decía no sabía por dónde comenzar, cómo actuaría él, si se lo tomaría para bien o para mal…todo era un lío que daba vueltas todo el tiempo…¿realmente debía contar toda la verdad a Kakashi?

**Continuará…**

Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo 3 ¡y qué largo se me ha hecho! Pero la cosa está planeada de esta manera así que no quiero cambiar el tamaño de los capítulos, igualmente me disculpo por si se os ha hecho muy pesado.

Una cosa está clara, esta historia quiere poner algo en manifiesto, y creo que vosotros lo habréis notado, efectivamente esto es una especie de protesta contra el maltrato a la mujer. Para mí y creo que para todos este es un tema bastante delicado e importante, un tema que por mucho que se luche todavía no ha terminado.

En el caso de Anko, sé por antemano que todas la conocemos por su fuerte carácter, una mujer capaz de hacer frente a cualquier cosa, pero lo que quiero dar a entender con esto es que por mucho que sea así sigue siendo persona, y cualquier persona tiene miedo a algo y creo que el maltrato lo refleja a la perfección.

Bueno, yo espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado el capítulo, ¿merece reviews o no? Vosotros decidís. Yo agradezco que leáis esta historia, a mi me hace muy feliz ^^

De verdad que siento haberme tardado tanto, como ya he dicho al principio tenía un montón de exámenes y deberes ¬¬ por lo que he tenido que aplazar la escritura para estas vacaciones de Navidad ¡Menos mal de las vacaciones! Jejej.

Desde aquí os animo a que escribáis historias KakaAnko y que luchemos para la causa, que el baka de Masashi por fin junte a estos individuos que seguro son mucho más que amigos

Otra cosita, tengo algunos regalos perdidos por mi ordenador para algunas autoras (Pochi vestida de Papá Noel con un saco mínimamente grande)… ¿están terminados? ¡NO! Jajaja lo siento, cuando estén yo ya avisaré (Pochi se vuelve con el trineo) ^^

Me despido enviándoos un abrazo muy fuerte. ;)

QUE LLEGUEN GRANDES MOMENTOS, QUE SE CUMPLAN LOS PROPÓSITOS Y QUE SE ACABEN LAS CUESTAS ABAJO ¡SALUD Y AMOR! ¡FELIZ AÑO 2012!

By:Pochi-san.


End file.
